Side Piece
by kathrianna
Summary: "Ano tayo?" "Friends..pero with Benefits"
1. Chapter 1

**JAMIE's P.O.V**

Nandito ako sa harap ng kwarto ni Timothy, at inis na inis ako sa kanya, sobrang selos na ang nararamdaman ko at di ko na matiis

"Anong nakain mo?" sabi ni Tim. "Parang buraot ka na naman Jamie."

"Wala akong nakain" sabi ko sa kanya habang binunukdan ko yun fita na hawak ko

"Eh ang asim ng mukha mo"

"Pakialam mo?!"

"Kanina ka pa parang nagdadala ng lagim eh."

"So?" sabi ko habang iniisip ko ang katext niya syempre si Karina

"Bisita ka dito. Alangan mo naman na hayaan ko na ganon ka sa bahay ko."

"Edi selos nakain ko" walang use pag di ko sinabi yung totoo si Timothy yan kausap ko eh

"Selos?" Natawa siya. "Kanino?

I rolled my eyes "Eh kanino pa kaya?"

Tumaas ang isang kilay niya. "Sa pinsan mo?!"

"Kanino pa?!"

"Bakit ka magseselos, di naman tayo eh?"

"Itataboy mo lang ako nang ganon?! Ganyan ka eh, lagi nalang si Karina"

Nandilat ang mata niya. "Tataboy? Sino nagsabi nun?"

"Ako" binaba ko ang ulo ko kasi totoo naman eh,.

"Nasa isip mo lang yan, Jamie."

"Eh pano mo nasabi yan?"

"Wala naman akong sinabi. Di kita pinapaalis. Mangungumusta ba ako pag wala akong paki?"

"Eh pag kay Karina?" Tanong ko sa kanya dahil may katext parin siya

"Syempre may paki ako..." Tumingin na siya sa akin. "Jamie di naman ibig sabihin na kaagad mawawalan ako ng aibigan porket nandyan siya."

"Eh pag katext mo nga siya, nasa cp lang attention mo eh!"

"Kausap nga kita, anong sinasabi mo?!"

"Lahat na binigay mo sa kanya Timothy! Wala ka bang mabigay sakin?!"

"Anong gusto mo talaga?" sagot niya ng mas malakas, habang papalapit na sa akin

"Ikaw nga diba!"

Bigla niyang hinawak ang mga kamay ko. "Ako? Siguardo ka ba?!" bulong niya

"A-ano?"

Hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya, parang alam na hahampasin ko na siya o aalis. "Mayroon pa ako maibibigay. Hindi ako uto uto o laruan nino man, kahit ni Karina."

"Timothy ano ba?!" sigaw ko habang pinipilit kong makawala sa mahigpit na hold niya "Nasasaktan ako!"

Kung di ka aalis, papatunayan ko sa yo na hindi kita basta itatabi."

"Huh?"

Inalis niya mga kamay niya. Napansin ko na parang siyang napapawisan. "Oo, may gusto ako sa pinsan mo. Pero hindi kita itatabi parang laruan lang. Magkaibigan tayo diba?"

"Oo" nagtataka ako sa mga pinagsasabi niya "Tim, idiretso mo nga yun mga pinagsasabi mo"

 ****Kinagat niya ang labi niya. "Kaibigan nga tayo, pero alam ko na malapit tayo na higit pa sa karamihan ng mga ibang magkaibigan dyan." Namula siya. "Matagal na rin kita napansin eh."

"Ha!" mixed signals talaga tong lalaking to, huming ako at cinup ko yun cheek niya "Bat...ang init mo?"

"Mainit?"

"Ano ba talagang gusto mo mangyari satin dalawa?" sabi ko habang yun isang kamay ko bumaba sa may hem ng shirt niya

Tumingin siya sa baba at napalunok. "Parang alam mo na."

"Sabihin mo"

Wala siyang sinabi pero lumapit siya sa akin at hinawakan ang baywang ko. Ang isang kamay niya nasa t-shirt ko, kinakapa na ang dibdib ko. "Maganda ka rin pala," bulong niya.

Di ko maiwasan i-moan yun pangalan niya "A-ano?"

"Maganda ka." Nasa ilalim ng shirt ko ang kamay niya."Lipat muna tayo."

"S-saan?"

"Dito sa loob." Binuksan niya ang pintuan at haloks hatakin sa loob ng kwarto.

"Tim...ano ba talaga gagawin natin?"

"Basta." Pinahiga niya ako sa kama niya, parang sa mga ibang pagkakataon na nakatulog na ko doon habang naglalaro. Pero ramdam ko ang init ng katawan niya, di lang sa kanyang kamay pero yung titig niya sa akin

"Anong basta?!" Angal kong pasabi

"Gusto mo ba ako o hindi?"

"Mag...a...ano tayo?" naramdaman ko yun mga pisngi ko uminit at namula, matagal ko nang hinihintay to kahit...gusto niya si Ina

"Hindi naman. Mayayare tayo dito."

"Eh ano pala gagawin natin?"

"Parang..." namula siya muli. "Malapit na doon."

Tumaas kilay ko "Pilitin mo muna ako"

"Pilitin?"

"Pakita mo muna na...ikaw di ka napipilitan"

Hinawakan niya ulit ang mga baywang ko at ang katawan niya nakadagan sa mga tuhod at binti ko."Bakit ba ako mapipilitan?"

"Pakita mo nga diba"

Hinalik niya ang leeg ko habang yung isang kamay niya tinataas ang shirt ko. "Payag ka?"

"Hindi pa"

"Talaga?" Hinaplos nya ang mukha ko. "Anong gagawin ko dapat para makumbinsi ka?"

"Halikan mo muna ako"

Ang mga labi nya ay pumatong sa aking noo, sa ilong ko at sa pisngi. Tinakpan nya ang bibig ko gamit ng kamay nya. "Wag dyan. Di na yan para sa magkaibigan." sabi nya.

"Eh..?."

"Hindi ako basta basta nanghahalik."

"Okay, pero di parin ako papayag" hard to get mode on

Namula siya habang hinahaplos ang mga hita ko. "Aayaw ka dito?"

"Hindi"

Mas diniinan pa niya mga haplos niya at naramdaman ko na nagbabasa na ang aking singit. "Pinapahirapan mo pa ako, eh ikaw naman may gusto."

"Eh ikaw kasi...baka napipilitan ka nga" sabi ko habang hahaplusin ko rin ari niya pero hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at itinaas sa may gilid ng ulo ko "Tim?"

"Kung napipilitan ako, di kita hinatak dito." Ang ari niya nasa singit ko na, at naramdaman ko na ang tigas nito. "O ano, payag na?"

"Do your worst"

Dinaganan niya ako habang ang kamay niya nasa ilalim ng shirt ko. Bigla ko naramdaman na inalis niya ang likod ng bra ko at ang kamay niya papababa na sa pwet ko. "Tahimik mo ah."

"Wala kang ginagawa eh"

Hinalikan nyia ang leeg ko, hanggang sa naramdaman ko na ang ngipin niya. Ang isang kamay niya nasa boobs ko, minamasahe ang mismong nipple. Habang ginagawa niya ito ang matigas niyang ari ay nasa singit ko, at ang pakiramdam na umiinit na ako mula puson hanggang ulo. "O, gusto mo pa?"

Shit. "Oo gusto ko pa...Tim wag mo sabihin na, dom ka..."

Napatawa siya. "Paano mo alam?" tanong niya habang kinukurot ang pwet ko

Di ko na sinagot tanong niya at napakagat ako sa labi ko "Gawin mo...akong sub"

"Aray naman!" bulong ko. Pinalo niya ang pwet ko.

"Sub talaga?"

"Oo". Ito lang ang di mabibigay ni Karina sa kanya

Pinalo nya ako ulit habang kinukurot na niya ang mga nipples ko. Basa na ang aking singit at hinatak ko siya para maramdaman ang ari nya ito. "Jamie naman..." sabi niya habang inalis na niya ang shirt ko, sunod na rin ang aking bra

"Bakit? " sabi ko habang nilagay ko ang kamay ko sa ilalim ng shirt niya. Minasahe ko ang mga abs niya at napaisip ako na ang ganda ng ginawa ng volleyball sa kanya

Namula pa siya lalo bago kinagat nya leeg ko. "Grabe ka naman." Inalis na rin niya shirt niya, at ramdam ko na ang kanyang matigas na dibdib sa dibdib ko, habang ang kamay niya pababa ng pababa sa pantalon ko.

"Game ka?"

"Hindi tayo gagawa ng ano..." Napakagat labi sya. "Pero gusto ko na masiyahan ka."

"Di gawin mo akong sub, ilabas mo na sakin lahat...para masaya ka rin"

"Kailangan pa rin tayo magingat," sabi niya habang hinahaplos ang singit ko

"Please Sir" ibanaon ko yun mukha ko sa unan. Gusto ko eh, gustong gusto ko

"Sir talaga?" Pinasok na nya ang daliri nya sa panty ko.

Ayoko siyang sagutin kasi nagmoan ako ng malakas

Natawa siya habang hinahanap niya ang clit ko. "Di ko naman sinabi yun ang tawag mo sa akin."

Ayoko talaga siyang sagutin

Pinalo niya ang singit ko at ako'y napasigaw. "Ano na?" tanong niya?

"Huh?" yun lang ang nasabi ko habang naramdaman ko yun mga labi niya sa leeg ko

"Ano ang tawag mo sa akin, dapat?"

"A-ano nga ba?"

"Sinabi ko ba na pwede mo akong tawagin na 'Sir'?"

"H-hindi" napamura ako nun pinull niya buhok ko

"Grabe yung bibig mo," tawa niya habang pinalo niya ako ulit. "Anong pangalan ko?"

"Timothy"

"Tama." Pinalo niya ako ulit pero hindi kasing lakas, kaso nagmoan ako muli. "Wag mo yan kalimutan"

"Okay"

Hinatak inya ulit ang buhok ko habang minamasahe niya ang clit ko. Nagmoan ulit ako at napangiti sya. "Buti naman."

"Timothy...ano pa ang gagawin mo"

"Hmm, ano ang gusto mo, kamay ko o labi ko?"

Napatingin ako sa kanya at sinabi "Labi mo"

Natawa isya bago tuluyan hinalikan ang mga nipples ko, pababa hanggang sa puson ko. Tinatanggal na niya ang pantalon ko hanngang ang suot ko lang ay panty

"Tim naman stop teasing!"

"Relax ka lang." Hinalikan niya ang puson ko bago ang labi nya ay napausdos sa singit ko.

"Pano ako magrerelax kung ako nakapanty lang tas ikaw...may pants pa"

"Mamaya na natin problemahin yan." Kinagat inya ang isa kong hita bago pinatong niya ang kanyang bibig sa aking puerta, dinidilaan at kinakagat ako sa loob ng aking panty.

"Timothy..."

Kinagat niya ang singit ko ulit bago tinuly niya ang ginagawa niya sa aking puerta. "Ano na?"

"S-sige pa.."

Dahan dahan niya binaba ang panty ko at halos ako napasigaw sa kabagalan niya. "Basang basa ka na ah"

"Sino ba may kasalanan?"

Nilagay na niya ang bibig niya sa puerta ko at dahan dahan umiikot ang kanyang dila sa aking clit. "Angal ka pa?"

Minoan ko pangalan niya habang tinug ko yun bedsheets niya

Mas pinabilis na nya ang ginagawa nya, hanggang sa naramdaman ko ang isang daliri niya sa puerta ko. Sumigaw ako at natawa sya. "Enjoy ka?"

Sinipa ko siya "Ang sama mo!"

"Bakit? Sobrang basa ka na ah," sabi niya habang papasok ang isa pang daliri niya

Hinaplos ko ang ari niya "Bakit? Sobrang tigas mo na ah"

"Mamaya na yan." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko para di na ako makagalaw habang tinuloy pa niya ang kanyang pagdila at paghalik sa aking puerta. Naramdaman ko na umiiinit at sumisikip na ang katawan ko, at nagmoan na ako ng malakas.

"Tim...di ko na kaya..." paggroan ko sa kanya habang tinutuloy niya parin mga ginagawa niya "Please"

"Ang bilis mo naman sumuko," bulong niya bago haplosin ang ngipin niya ang clit ko

"Huh? Di pa pwede?"

"Ayaw mo pa patagalin?" tanong niya. "Nagugustuhan mo ito eh."

"Ikaw ba? Nagugustuhan mo?"

"Ang ganda mo panoorin pag ganito ka." Pinasok pa ng mas malalim ang mga daliri niya at iniikot hanggang sa umiiyak at sumisigaw na ako sa tuwa.

"Mas maganda siguro si Karina..."

"Bakit mo binanggit ang pinsan mo?" Inalis niya ang mga daliri niya.

"Wala lang..."

"Ayoko ng makarinig ng _ibang_ pangalan pag nandito tayo."

"A-ano?"

"Ang pangalan ko lang ang gusto ko marining. Yun na ang isang rule ko dito."

Lumunok ako "Pano yun pangalan ko?"

"Ako ang magsasabi nun.:" Kinurot nya ang clit ko at sumigaw ako. "Ako ang masusunod."

"Ano pa yun rules mo?"

"Mamaya yan." Wala na sinabi pero tuloy pa nya sa pagkurot at pagdila sa clit ko hanggang sa nanginginig ako at umiiyak. Bigla na lang namuti ang paningin ko at sinisigaw ko na ang pangalan nya. Para akong namatay dahil sa kanya...Nagsink ako lalo sa kama niya "Tim...pano ka?"

Napangiti sya habang binababa na nya ang pantalon nya. "Doon ka muna," sabi nya habang hawak nya ang ari nya. Matapos ng ilang saglit, pinikit nya ang kanyang mata at umungol habang may puti na mainit na lumabas sa ari nya at kumalat sa tyan ko.

"Huh? Bat naging pillow princess mo ako?!"

"Eh anong gusto mo, maputukan sa loob?"

"Madaya"

"Bakit?"

"Wala akong ginawa para sayo"

"Marami pa tayong pagkakataon." Kumuha na sya ng tissue. "Kung papayag ka."

"Tim...pano si Ina?"

"Sikreto natin ito." Namutla sya ng saglit pero namula sya muli nung tumingin sya sa akin. "Iba si Ina,pero tayo magkaibigan pa rin. Ito nga lang...:"

"Ano...?"

"Friends pero with benefits."

Napaupo ako at pinunasan ang pawis niya gamit ng liko ng kamay ko "Pag nalaman niya to?"

"Basta dapat di yan pwede mangyari."

"Kasi?"

"Magkakagulo pag ganon."

Niyakap niya ako at tinanong ko "Tim...Ano pa yun mga rules mo?"

"Di tayo maghahalik sa labi."

"Tapos?"

Napaisip si Tim. "Yun na lang muna. Basta sundin mo ako."

"Okay" Sabi ko habang tinanggal ko ang sarili ko sa kanya at bumaba para kuhanin ang damit ko


	2. Chapter 2

**TIMOTHY's P.O.V**

Nang nakabihis na si Jamie, matagal pa rin ako napatahimik. Ano nga ba ang nangyari at saan tayo mapupunta tapos nito?

"Tim...Ano na?"

Tumingin ako sa kanya, nakaupo pa rin sa kama ko. Di pa niya sinusuklay ang buhok niya. "Round 2 na tayo?" pabiro ako nagtanong

"Kalma ka!" Pagalit niyang sabi "Ang gulo gulo ko pa oh!"

"Chill lang, inaasar lang kita."

"Pero...okay lang sayo mag round 2 tayo?"

"Kung gusto mo." Umupo ako sa tabi niya. "Anong gusto mong gawin?"

"Pasahan mo muna ako ng suklay"

Inabot ko yung suklay sa kanya. Habang inaayos niya yung buhok niya, naalala ko ang mga ginawa namin kanina, kung paano siya agad agad bumigay na rin sa akin. Oo masyadong liberal ang ginawa namin, pero ang saya at ang tindi eh. "First time mo mangyari to no?"

"Oo..."

Ngumiti ako. "Nagustuhan mo ba?"

Di siya nagreply sakin pero tumungo lang siya

"Jamie okay ka lang ba?"

"Okay lang ako...naamaze lang"

Tumawa na lang ako. "Alam mo, tame pa lang yan."

"Huh?"

"Marami pa tayong pwedeng gawin habang tayo nag Round 2."

"Katulad ng?"

Napatitig ako sa kanya. "Wala ka bang imahinasyon?"

Tiningnan niya ako halatang patonong "Gamer ako di fuckboy"

"Di naman kailangan maging fuckboy para magisip."

"Eh ano?"

Halata na di niya ata ang alam kung anong pinagsasabi ko. "Maiimagine mo na may mga paraan para mas maenjoy mo yung Round 2 natin?"

"Kung papagalawin mo ako siguro"

Tumawa na lang ako at kinuha ang phone ko para magonline. Nagsearch ako ng saglit para sa isang listahan na akala ko kinalimutan ko na. "Tignan mo to."

Tumaas ang kilay niya "Ano yan?"

"Listahan ng mga kink...sige mga pwede natin gawin."

Namula siya at tinanong "Yun...skirt kink?"

"Oo." Ngayon naiimagine ko siya na may suot na palda na maikli, nakaupo sa kama ko at handa na para sa akin.

"Kaso wala akong skirt"

"Sa ibang panahon."

"Eh yun lang ang gets kong kink"

"Ano ba ang gusto mong tanungin?"

"Halos lahat eh"

"Anong uunahin natin?"

"Bad Girls?"

Tumawa ako. "Yung hindi masyadong sweet at mabait." Muntik ko na sabihin 'hindi parang si Karina' pero nagtimpi muna ako

"Hmmm...Tim yun toys?"

"Gaya ng?"

"Vibrators and anal beads?"

Yun talaga ang pinili niya. "Yung vibrators...well imagine mo na lang yan, kung saan mo ipapasok. Yung anal beads...eh obvious na kung ano yun."

"Eh yun Hitachi wand?"

Malala pala itong si Jamie. "Massager yan, pero pwede daw gamitin sa ibang bahagi ng katawan." Yun ang nabasa ko minsan sa isang magazine

"Tim, roleplay?"

"Parang gagawa tayo ng drama, yung parang sa school. Pero yun nga, mauuwi sa sexytime ang drama."

"Yun na lang...o yun may d/s?"

"Kasama din yan."

"Huh? ikaw anong trip mo? Gusto ko rin ng...bondage"

 ****Ngumiti ako, yun din ang trip ko.

"Timothy?" 

"Maliban sa d/s? Gusto ko din na nakatali ka, sumisigaw para sa akin."

"Gusto ko ng rp at edging eh..."

"Talaga?"

Namula siya lalo "Di ba pwede lahat?"

"Wag naman sabay sabay. Di tayo makakaalis sa kwarto na ito."

"Eh ano?"

"Mamili ka kung anong uunahin natin."

"Diba pwede...isabay ang d/s sa...rp?"

"Pwede rin. Pero kailangan natin paghandaan yan."

"Kasi?"

"Eh magbibihis tayo. Roleplay diba?"

"Gusto ko na teacher ka kasi eh..."

"Ngayon na?"

"Ikaw? Dala ko kasi uniform ko"

"Sige magpalit ka muna. Magaayos muna ako dito."

"Okay" reply niya habang kinuha ang mga gamit niya at pumuntang c.r

Ako naman naghanda: inayos ko ang buhok ko, at nilinis ko ang aking desk para wala kaming masagi na gamit. Kumuha din ako ng dalawa sa mga necktie sa drawer ko. "Jamie, handa ka ba?"

"Teka lang!"

"Tagal mo," bulong ko habang nakaupo malapit sa desk ko.

"Okay na po" sigaw niya

"Sige labas ka diyan."

Nakita ko na siyang lumabas, nakabukas ang dalawang taas na bitones at inadjust niya ang skirt niya para sa mid-thigh lang ang bagsak, nakita ko na naka stockings pa siya na black at nakalugay buhok niya

"Alam mo bawal sa dress code yan?" sabi ko sa kanya

"Yung ano po Sir?"

"Yung blouse at skirt mo. Halika nga dito."

"Bat naman po?"

"Iinspect ko ang uniform mo."

"Huh? Bakit?"

"Kung di ka pasado sa dress code, paparushan na kita."

"Kala ko po ba...iinspect mo muna Sir, malalate na po ako sa klase"

"Wala akong paki." Tinignan ko siya mula ulo hanggang paa. "Tayo ka sa harap ko."

"Opo"

Tumayo si Jamie sa harap ng upuan ko at ako naman ay tumayo rin at umikot sa kanya. Hinila ko yung collar ng blouse niya, tapos yung hem ng skirt niya. "Burara. Paano ka nakakapasok ng ganito? Kaliangan kang parusahan."

"Pano po Sir?"

"Luhod ka."

"Huh?" Tanong niya habang paluhod

"Dapat kitang bigyan ng parusa. Pero dahil mabait kang estudyante, iba ang mangyayari sa yo."

"A-ano po yun?"

Umupo ako at kinuha ko ang mga kamay niya at nilagay sa pantalon ko. "Buksan mo"

"Pero...Sir "

"Gawin mo na."

"Ano pong gagawin ko?"

"Buksan mo nga yung pantalon." Nararamdaman ko na matigas na ang aking ari, at naiipit na ito sa damit ko

Yun mga kamay niya hinaplos ang pants ko at sinumalan tanggalin yun bitones "Pero...estudyante po ako"

Natawa ako. "Eh ano ang paki ko? Kaya kitang dalhin sa principal's office, magkakakroon ka ng offense pag sinabihan ko."

"Hala Sir, matatanggal po ako sa honor roll pag may offense ako"

"Kaya susundin mo ako ngayon."

Napakagat siya sa labi niya "Opo Sir"

"Tanggalin mo na." Medyo sumasakit na ang aking ari at napakagat labi muna ako

Binuksan na niya yun zipper ng pants ko at tinanong "Eto lang po?"

"Mabuti. hawakan mo."

"P-pano po?"

"Di ka ba marunong?"

"H-hindi po"

"Parang ganito." Sinenyasan ko siya kung paano niya gagalawin ang mga kamay niya.

"Sir Mendoza...baka may makakita satin..." sabi ni Jamie habang ang kamay niya nirurub ang aking ari. Shit

"Focus ka lang sa ginagawa mo."

"Opo"

Magaling ang mga kamay ni Jamie, at ilang sandali na lang naramdaman ko na matatapos na rin ako. "Jamie-"

Hanggang may nakita akong puti na di naiwasan ni Jamie sa kanya mukha. Ang ganda niya tingnan pag nakaganyan siya, namumula ang mukha at nakaluhod, para sakin. Para _lang_ saakin

"Punasan mo mukha mo," sabi ko nang kaya ko nang huminga

Tumayo siya at kumuha na ng tissue sa banyo

"Sir...yun lang po?"

"Hmm, dahil masunurin ka, bibigyan kita ng premyo,"

"Po?"

"Iharap mo mga kamay mo sa akin."

"Sir ano po ito?" tanong niya habang sumusunod sa utos ko

Kinuha ko isa sa mga necktie at tinali ko ang mga kamay niya sa kanyang likod. Tapos tinulak ko siya para nakasandal na siya sa desk ko. "Upo ka."

"Sa..desk mo po"

"Oo. upo ka dyan."

Napaupo na siya desk ko "Sir...anong gagawin niyo?"

"Wag kang maingay. Kung hindi gagamitin ko rin to," sabi ko habang pinakita ko yung pangalawang necktie. Hinawakan ko ang mga kamay niya para nakataas ito, bago ko sinimulan kapain ang kanyang blouse

Narinig ko siyang nagmoan..."Sir. anong klaseng reward to?"

"Wag kang maingay! huling warning mo na to." Dahan dahan kong binubuksan ang butones ng blouse niya, habang ang isang kamay ko nasa ilalim ng kanyang palda

Napansin ko may nagvibrate sa skirt niya "Miss Jurilla...kala ko ba bawal cellphone sa school?"

Napalunok si Jamie. "Bakit po?"

"Ano yun nasa skirt mo?"

"Ito?" Nilabas niya cellphone niya, nakita ko na tumatawag si James.

"Oo yan" kinuha ko ang cellphone niya "Pangalawang offense na to"

"Sir?"

In-off ko ang cellphone niya. "Sabihin mo mamaya na low batt." Sinampal ko ang hita niya. "Ano sa tingin mo dapat gawin ko sa yo?"

"Ano po ba?"

Nilagay ko ang necktie sa bibig niya at tinali ko sa likod ng ulo niya. "Tahimik ka dyan." Nakabukas na ang blouse niya at pinisil ko ang dibdib niya. "Masyado kang magulo."

Muffled ang boses niya sa improvised na gag at napapansin ko na tumitigas uli ang ari ko

"Tahimik ka dyan ah." Tinaas ko yung palda niya para mas kasya ako sa singit niya. Nilabas ko na ang ari ko at nilagay lang sa gitna ng kanyang mga hita. Pagkatapos nito, bumalik ang kamay ko sa dibdib niya para mahaplos at mapisil ko hanggang sa nakikita ko na tigas na ang mga utong nito.

"Tim..." sabi niya galing sa gag, at yun legs niya humatak sa katawan ko palapit lalo sa kanya, pinalo ko ang singit niya "Ano sabi mo?"

"Gusto mo higpitan ko pa yan?" Pinalo ko yung pwet niya at narinig ko siya nagmoan ulit. Tinaas ko pa lalo ang palda niya para maipasok ko na ang kamay ko sa sobrang basa niyang panty, at mahawakan ko ulit ang clit niya.

Tumungo lang siya at hinalikan ko ang leeg niya at kinagat ito, may sinasabi siya sa gag pero di ko inintindi, at tinanggal ko ang mga daliri ko sa clit niya at pumanta sa may tiyan niya, pataas hanggang tinanggal ko na ang blouse niya

"Gusto mo to no? Wala kang magagawa habang ang mga kamay ko nasa yo," sabi ko habang kinukurot ko ang clit niya, sabay haplos sa kanyang dibdib.

"Sir..." sabi niya sa gag

"Ano?" sabi ko. Naramadaman ko na ang tensyon sa katawan niya, malapit na rin siya matapos.

Tinanggal ko ang gag sa bibig niya at sinabi "Malalate na ako sa klase ko"

Nandilat mga mata niya. "Sir...please po."

"Ang bilis mo sumuko" di ko muna siya hinawakan pero yun ari ko inuusdos ko sa kanyang mga hita

"Kailangan ko po..." bulong niya.

"Ano?" tanong ko habang hinila ko buhok niya

"Gusto ko ikaw Sir"

"Mabuti naman." Pinisil ko ang kanyang clit habang patuloy ko nirrub ang ari niya sa kanyang mga hita. Naramdaman ko na lumalapit na rin ako at kinagat ko muna ang leeg niya.

"Timothy" bulong niya sakin "Di pa ako tapos"

"May paki ba ako?" sagot ko habang mas diniinan ko ang mga haplos at kurot niya

"Timothy naman eh!" Angal niya sakin, hinampas ko ang singit niya, at inangat pa ang skirt niya, "Alis ka sa desk at tumalikod ka"

Nangangatog ang mga tuhod ni Jamie habang binago nay ang posisyon niya. "Sir..."

"Tahimik ka." Binalik ko ang kamay ko sa kanyang clit, paminsan lumalapit sa puerta niya pero hindi pumapasok.

Nagmoan siya kaya pinalo ko ang pwet niya. "Pasaway kang estudyante. Dapat nga mas malala pa ang ginawa ko sa yo," sabi ko bago pinalo ko siya ulit.

"Di gawin mo"

Kinurot ko ang kanyang clit habang pinalo ko ang mismong puerta niya. "Magbbebeg ka para lang pumasa ka. Yun ba ang gusto mo?"

"Sir...Tim..." umiiyak siyang bumulong. "Please po..."

"Sige pa," sabi ko. Naramdaman ko na nanginginig ang katawan niya. Pinausdos ko ang ari ko sa kanyang pwet at hita, at ilang sandali pa malapit na ako ulit.

"Please ano? Pag wala kang ginawa bagsak ka sa Deportment mo" sabi ko habang pinalo ko ulit ang pwet niya

"Tim!" sigaw niya tapos bigla siyang nanginig at napasigaw. Tama na yan para ako rin matapos, at makita ko ang aking semen sa kanyang pwet at hita, pati na rin sa palda niya.

"Tapos ka na Jamie?" tanong ko habang tinuck ko yun strands ng buhok niya sa likod ng tenga niya

"Opo." Pula ang pisngi niya at hingal rin siya. "Saka na tayo mag round 3. Di ata ako makatayo."

"Kaya mo ba maglaro bukas? Intrams natin"

"Syempre."

Hinatak ko siya para nakaupo kami sa sahig, siya nakasandal sa akin. Ano kaya mangyayari sa atin bukas?

"Timothy? San ka maglalaro bukas?"

"Volleyball. Ikaw?"

"Pass muna ako, ang sakit ng legs ko eh" Sabi niya habang hinalikan ko noo niya

"Sige." At tumahimik kami ng matagal hanggang kailangan na niya umuwi.

"You owe me one Tim, papagalitan ako ni Kuya for sure" sabi niya habang hinalikan niya pisngi ko

"Bukas"


	3. Chapter 3

**JAMIE'S P.O.V**

Lahat ng mga tao nakatitig kay Timothy habang siya ay naglalaro ng volleyball. Syempre ganon, siya ang captain ball ng team ng school nila. Tapos sa panig namin mga babae, pinagkakaguluhan siya dahil sa kanyang mukha at maskuladong mga braso. Sigurado alam nya ito, pero iisa lang ang hinahanap nyang tao. At hindi ako yun.

"Nice one Karina! Turn on mga lalaking nagvovolleyball!" sigaw ng isang kaklase niya

Nakita ko namula ang pinsan ko pero lumapit pa rin siya kay Timothy. "Tim, eto yung tuwalya mo o."

Nakita ko si Ina na pinunasan ang pawis sa mukha ni Tim, sa kanyang braso, naririning ko ang mga tili ng mga babae sa gym, jusme, tumalikod si Tim at itinaas ang shirt niya, at namula ako...para bang di ko rin yun nakita, at lumakas lalo ang mga tili ng girls.

"Ang swerte naman ni girl" bulong sakin ng kaklaseng katabi ko

"Lagi naman eh," bulong ko. Na kay Karina na ang lahat-siya ang hinahabol ng lahat ng mga lalaki at si Tim ang maswerteng pinili niya. At ako? Hanggang kaibigan lang. Hanggang friends with benefits lang

Siniko ako ng kaklase ko. "Pinsan mo yung girl diba? Kilala mo ba yung boy?"

Oo ang naging tipid kong reply, selfish ako. Ayoko na maagaw si Tim ng iba pang babae

Pinanood ko muna si Karina at si Tim, na parang wala rin ibang tao sa paligid nila. Inaabutan pa ni Karina si Tim ng gatorade, at halos inumin niya ito mula sa kamay niya mismo.

"Pagod ka ba sa game mo?" tanong ni Karina

"Sakto lang naman"

Napangiti si Karina. "Sige inom ka pa." Parang gusto na niya halikan si Tim sa sandaling yun.

"Jamaisah sila ba?"

Napalingon ako. "Malay ko ba!"

Natawa si Amie "Tingnan mo naman kasi sila o"

"Bahala sila. Madali naman magloko," bulong ko. Kung alam ng lahat yung katotohanan, magtitilian pa ba ang mga babae dito?

May humampas sa braso ko at tiningnan ko ang eksena. Dinampihan ni Tim ng halik ang noo ni Karina at tumakbo na sa court niya

"Ano ba naman yan, PDA pati dito?!"

May mga bitter rin sa loveteam, sigh. Lumakas ang tili ng mga babae nun nagspike na si Tim

Nakita ko si Karina papabalik na sa upuan niya. "Di ka nadagok ng bola?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Di eh" sigaw niya habang tinutupi ang jersey ni mokong

"Sayang," bulong ko. Matauhan talaga sana itong pinsan ko, di perpekto yung crush ng bayan.

Nanalo ang team ng Wilford. Pano kaya nakakapagtili ang mga girls sa haba ng game? Nakita ko na lang na yun section ni Karina tinutulak siya papuntang side ni Tim

Niyakap ni Karina si Tim at pinunasan ang mukha niya. Di ko kayang panoorin pa ito kaya umalis muna ako ng gym

Bat ba si Karina? nakabanas na! Di naman ako makapagdabog ng maayos, ang sakit pa ng pusong ko. Tangina rin ni Timothy eh

Di ko muna pinansin yung tunog ng phone ko, bahala na lang kung sino ang nagtext sa akin. Bigla may tumawag sa akin. "Jamie! Saan ka pupunta?"

"Sa pupuntahan!" sigaw ko

"Anong klaseng sagot yan?" tanong ni Tim

"Sagot ko"

"Parang buraot ka"

"Parang lang" Irap ko sa kanya

"Jamie naman. Anong nangyari sa yo? Galit ka ba sa akin?"

"Di ako galit"

"Mukha mo kaya?"

Di na ako umimik at pumuntang c.r

Umupo na lang ako sa isang cubicle at nag buntong hininga. Talagang FWB na lang ako, o di kaya pansamantalang aliwan lamang.

Bumukas ang pinto ng cubicle

"Jamie naman eh" sabi ni Tim. "Di mo kayang sabihin sa akin?"

"Hindi"

"Bakit naman?"

"Kasi... " napakagat ako sa labi ko "...selos ako"

"Selos kay Karina?"

"Ay hindi" pasarcastic kong sabi "Kay Kuya"

"Naku naman. Eh bakit ayaw mo sabihin kahit obvious na sa lahat?"

"Kasi ayoko!"

"Jamie anong gusto mong mangyari?"

"Wala..." gusto ko maging kami

"Akala ko malinaw na ang usapan natin?"

"Na?"

"Friends with benefits tayo?"

"Alam ko"

"Eh bakit ka sinusumpong?"

"PMS"

"Totoo ba yun?"

"Totoo yun!" sabi ko habang palabas ng cubicle...nanuyo bibig ko…bat naka shirtless siya?

Napanganga ako. "Bakit mo tinanggal shirt mo?'

"Mainit"

Tumaas ang mga kilay ko. "Di kaya"

"Di eh"

"Kanina ka pa loko loko." Paano niya nakayanan na harapin ako nung kanina lang nasa pinsan ko ang lahat ng atensyon nya?

"Huh? " tanong niya habang naggegel sa harapan ng salami

"Niloloko mo ako at si Karina din. Wala siyang kamuwang muwang na andito ka no?"

"Alam niya na hinahanap kita"

"Ano sabi mo?"

"Na riregla ka siguro"

"Hah tapos susundin mo ako sa CR? Pasaway"

"Di ba pwede?"

"Girls CR to!"

"So?" sabi niya habang nilock yun pintuan, "Na saakin yun susi"

"Paano mo nakuha?" Ang hirap tumingin sa kanya, lalo nang naramdaman ko na ang init sa puson ko

"Secret ko na yun, Jamaisah"

Naramdaman ko na umiinit ang mukha ko dahil binanggit nya ang pangalan ko. "Talaga? Ayaw mo sabihin?"

"Wag na Jamaisah"

"Bakit?"

"Basta"

Naiinip na ako. "Kung ayaw mo sabihin, aalis ako dito."

"Di onting haplos lang sa President ninyo"

"Hah? Pati siya?" Ang landi nito! "Bakit mo hiningi pa yung susi?'

"Di ba pwede na, may alone time ako sa bestfriend ko?"

"Alone time talaga?" sumbat ko

"Yes, bakit? Ayaw mo ba Jamaisah?"

Ano ang sasagutin ko? Oo di ko gusto ito na isinasantabi ako at tinatago. Pero ipagkakait ko ba sa sarili ko ang pagkakataon na ito? "At kung mag tanong si Karina?"

Nagvibrate cp ko at speaking of Karina nga naman

" _Jamie! Saan ka?"_ tanong nya. "Uwi na tayo!'

Napalunok ako "Kasama si Tim, mauna ka nalang muna"

 _"Ha? Saan kayo?"_

"Sa..." tumingin ako kay Tim

Kinuha ni Tim ang phone ko. "Ako na bahala"

"Okay" bobolahin siguro si Ina

"Ina ako na maghahatid sa pinsan mo. Kailangan lang magplano para sa next tournament namin," sabi niya sa pinsan ko

 _"Di ka ba malalate? Magpapahatid ako kay Max bahala ka"_

"Bawi ako. O di kaya pahatid ka na lang kay James"

 _"Nasakin ang gym bag mo ah"_ rinig ko ngiti ni Ina hanggang dito _"Bye na!"_

"Daan ako doon mamaya sa bahay ninyo!" sabi ni Tim bago naudlot ang tawag. Inabot niya ang phone sa akin. "Bilisan na natin to"

"Ayan ka nanaman kay Karina lagi"

"Alam mo naman sya." Hinawakan niya ang hita ko

"Huh?" tanong ko habang binuhat niya ako at inupo sa may sink

"May pagka clingy"

"Huh sa gagawin mo"

Natawa si Tim habang hinigpitan niya ang kanyang hawak sa hita ko. "Di mo pa alam?"

"Kaya nga tinatanong ko"

Nasa singit ko na ang kamay niya at pinikit ko ang mata ko sa pakiramdam na basa na ang panty ko. "Alam na ng katawan mo."

"May...magagawa pa ba ako?"

"Sabihin mo lang na ayaw mo."

"Kaso..." napakagat ako sa labi "Gusto ko..."

"Ayos." Hinawakan niya ang puerta ko habang ang labi niya nasa leeg ko. 'Tahimik ka lang"

"Bat naman?" tanong ko sa kanya habang hinaplos ko ang shorts niya, ang tigas niya

"Gusto mo may makarinig sa atin? Basa ka na dito." Hinawakan niya ulit ang puerta ko habang ung isang kamay niya nasa t-shirt ko na.

"T-timothy" pag moan ko "Baka mahuli pa tayo dito"

"Eh di tahimik ka." Inakyat na niya ang shirt ko habang hinigpitan nya ang hawak niya sa singit ko. "Di naman ako nagaaral dito"

"Eh pano ako?"

"Kaya wag kang sumigaw." Kinagat niya ang likod ng tenga ko. "O gusto mo na iwanan kita dito?"

Di ako makapagsalita sa mga ginagawa niya saakin, okay lang na sikreto niya ako kung patuloy na ganito ang mga haplos at tingin niya saakin

Napangiti siya. "Ayos." Binaba niya ang pantalon ko hanggang sa tuhod ko, tapos sumunod na ang mga panty ko. "Di ka mahilig sa mga lace no?"

"A-ano?"

"Di ka gaya ng mga ibang babae, ang hilig sa mga maarte na underwear."

Napatawa ako "So maarte si Ina ganon?"

"Bakit si Ina ba ang pinaguusapan ko?

"

"Maarteng underwear?"

"Alangan mo naman na papayag si Ina na makita ko ang underwear niya."

"Malay mo ~"

Napakibit balikat siya. "Di siya ganon eh."

"Wala ba akong...parusa sa ginawa ko?" Yun rules niya..pangalan lang namin dalawa ang mababanggit

"Bakit, naghahahanap ka?" Pinasok niya ang kamay sa panty ko at hinaplos ang clit ko.

"S-siguro"

"Gusto mo?" tanong niya habang papasok na ang isang daliri niya sa puerta ko, habang ang hinlalaki nya nanatili nakapisil sa clit ko.

Di ko maiwasan i groan ang pangalan niya "..Ikaw"

"Kung di ka tatahimik, may parusa ka." Pinasok niya ang isa pang daliri niya at halos ako napasigaw. "Sige iwan kita dito pag nag ingay ka pa."

Tinaas ko kilay ko "May daliri rin ako!"

"Talaga? Feeling ko di ka makakatapos pag wala ako."

"Feel mo lang yun! May hitachi kaklase ko!"

"Sapat na ba yan?"

Biglang naramdaman ko na may nagpress na daliri sa may backhole ko "T-Tim?"

"Di kaya ng hitachi mo ito."

"A-anong ginagawa mo?"

Wala siyang sinabi, pero patuloy nya pinasok ang mga daliri niya sa puerta ko, habang yung isa nanatili na lang sa pwet ko. Umiinit na ang puson ko at napakagat labi ako para hindi sumigaw o umiyak.

"Tim naman eh!"

Bigla niya inalis ang kamay niya. "Sabi ko wag mag ingay eh!"

"Ikaw kasi eh" paiyak kong sabi

"Ikaw yung pasaway." Hinugasan na niya ang kamay nya. "Bahala ka dyan."

"Timothy!" sigaw ko sa kanya "Pag di mo to tinapos, sasabihin ko to kay Ina!" desperada na ako

"Talaga? Alam mo magagalit sya."

"Oo," kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at sinabi "Your choice"

Tahimik sya ng ilang saglit bago bigla nya kinuha ang cellphone ko at nilagay sa kabilang dulo ng counter. "Wala kang sasabihin," sabi nya habang tinulak nya ako hanggang sa halos nakasandal ako sa salamin at nakabukaka ang legs ko. Bumalik ang kamay nya sa puerta ko at kinurot ng maigi ang clit ko. "Talagang naghahanap ka ng parusa ano, Jamaisah?"

"Huh?"

"Wag kang magbabanta ng ganon."

"Nang ano? Takot ka? Na malaman ni Karina na binonola mo lang siya!"

Pinasok nya ulit ang mga daliri nya sa puerta ko. "Ang tapang mo ngayon ah."

Iniwasan ko magmoan "Duwag ka. Ano?! Wala akong parusa dahil diyan?"

Parang nangitim ang mukha nya bago sinampal niya ako ng malakas. "Ayan, masaya ka na?"

"Hindi pa!"

Gusto...gusto kong masaktan...deserve ko, sa lahat ng kasalan na nagawa ko at gagawin ko pa sa pinsan...gusto...deserve ko.

"Ano pang gusto mong mangyari?" tanong nya sa akin bago sinampal niya ako ulit. "Mahilig ka pala sa ganito?"

Di ako makaimik. Kahit pagalitan niya ako, sigawan, tadyakan, lahat na, di ko na kayang umaayaw sa kahit katiting ng kanyang atensyon, Inagaw na ni Karina ang lahat, at ang butal na lang ang natira sa akin

Tanggap ko na to kay Timothy, kahit ito man lang ang mabigay niya sakin okay lang

"Sige pa," bulong ko. "Timothy please, desperada na ako."

"Alam ko." Tinulak niya ako hangaggang sa halos nakahiga na ako sa counter. "Ang ganda ng posisyon mo. Wala kang hiya."

"A-ano naman gagawin mo?"

Nilagay niya ang kanyang ari sa labas ng aking puerta at naggrind sa akin. Halos maiyak ako, ang lapit ko na at ang sakit na ng puson ko. "Hindi ka pwede mag come hanggang sabi ko. Imagine mo na lang, ito sa loob mo. Di yan mangyayari, Jamaisah."

"Bat ka ba Jamaisah ng Jamaisah?!" tanong ko sa kanya na pagalit, Jamaisah, nakakairita naman yang pangalan na yan

"Pangalan mo." Nagrind pa siya ng maigi at bigla na lang namuti ang paningin ko. Naramdaman ko na basa bigla sa ilalim ng singit ko. Pag tingin ko basa na rin ang pantalon ni Tim at pula na ang mukha niya.

Hinagisan nya ako ng towel. "Linisin mo sarili mo. Ihahatid kita pauwi." sabi niya bago umalis sa CR at sinara ung pintuan.

Grabe naman siya

Nang kaya ko na tumayo, kumuha ako ng tissue at pinunasan ang sarili ko, pati na rin ang counter. Nalalasahan ko na ang luha sa aking dila.

Di ko ba nakuha ang gusto ko? ISang sandali na nakaw lamang? Pero bakit parang kulang ito?

Kulang pa yun eh, kulang pa yun sa gusto. Gusto ko si Timothy, di lang katawan niya, gusto ko ako yung nag pupunas ng pawis niya pag may compet siya, magbibigay ng inumin, madampihan ng halik sa noo. Gusto ko na ako rin...makapagpangiti sa kanya

Sobrang kulang pa ito

Tinapon ko ang tissue sa inidoro at flinush ito. Walang makakarinig sa iyak ko.


	4. Chapter 4

JAMIE's POV

Selfish. Taking what I want and calling it mine.

Nakaupo ako sa kwarto ni Tim...di ako alam kung ano ang mangyayari pagkatapos kanina

Hanggang ngayon wala pa syang imik sa akin. Di sya galit talaga, kasi kung ganon matagal na nya sinabi. Pero mas nakakaba ang katahimikan nya.

"Timothy..okay ka lang ba?"

Binaba nya ang homework nya. "Oo. Bakit ka nagtatanong?'

"Kasi...ang tahimik mo"

"Ano yan sa yo?"

"Huh?"

"Bakit ka concerned bigla?"

"Kasi ewan ko"

Tumaas ang kilay nya. "Di ka kuntento sa ginawa natin?"

"Di naman sa ganun..." napakagat ako sa labi ko at namula

"Eh bakit ka di mapakali?"

"Ang tahimik mo nga kasi!"

"Anong gusto mo mangyari?"

"Na kausap kita! Yun nandito ako ganun"

"Kinakausap kita ngayon."

Wala nalang akong sinabi sa kanya at inaayos ang mga elements sa periodic table

Maya maya tumabi na sya sa akin. "Ano gusto mong pagusapan"

"Wala..."

"Parang lang sinusumpong ka na naman"

"Tim...yun nangyari sa c.r, nun...sinampal mo ako" napahinto ako sa gusto kong sabihin nun kinuha niya ang palad ko at hinalikan niya

Bigla syang umatras, tila nagugulat. "Tapos?"

"Bat...ko na gustuhan"

"Kasi galing sa akin?"

"Huh?"

"Pag ibang tao ang nagsampal sa yo, aalma ka."

"Pero..."

"Ano ba talaga ang gusto mong sabihin?"

"Gusto ko pa"

Hinila nya ang buhok ko. "Kung ganon may kailangan natin pagusapan."

"Masakit bes ano ba?"

"mga rules natin para di tayo masaktan."

"Like?" tanong ko habang kumuha siya ng suklay at dinaan sa buhok ko

"Una, ano ang safe word natin? Senyas yan para alam natin na kailangan na tumigil."

"Black"

Tumungo sya. "Pwede yun. Tapos susunod...ano ang mga ayaw mong gawin?"

"Okay naman ako sa lahat" kasi kahit anong gawin niya okay lang

"Di ko trip ice and food play" Simula ko "No flogging! baka makotongan pa kita, suspension play rin, tas Tim limit tayo sa anal. At wag mahigpit masyado ang mga tali."

"Sige. Ano pa?"

"No...electric play and golden showers"

"Wag talaga yun." Tahimik sya ng ilang sandali. "Ayoko ng anal pag dating sa akin.'

"Ikaw yun top diba?"

"Yep."

"Okay na yun"

"Agree tayo dyan."

Tumungo ako sa kanya at humiga na sa kama niya, nakakapagod kasi eh

Tumingin sya sa akin. "Okay ka lang?"

"Mhmmm, medyo pagod lang" pangiti kong sabi sa kanya

"Sabagay, dahil sa ginawa natin."

"Gawa mo muna ako smoothie, tas game na"

"Sige magaantay ako."

Pagbaba ko sa kitchen, naghakot agad ako ng papaya, bwiset na hormones yan, kaso naalala ko yun sabi no Doc Kathy, shemas, apples na lang

Pagakyat ko na nakita ko na si Timothy na naghihintay sa upuan niya

"Tataba ka sa mga smoothie na yan," sabi niya sa akin

"Flat parin tiyan ko" sabi ko habang sumisipsip sa straw

"eh mga braso mo?"

"Ganon parin"

"Di magtatagal lolobo din yan"

"Sorry po" nag ala Chichay ako sa harap niya

"Selfish mo, wala akong smoothie din?"

"Walang papaya sa baba eh"

"At bakit papaya ang ibibigay mo sa akin, alam mo naman mas gusto ko ang saging?"

"Pang pa control ng pagka fuckboy mo"

"Naniniwala ka dyan?"

Tumango lang ako sa kanya

"STEM ka pa naman?"

"Trip ko eh bakit ba!"

Natawa sya. "Eh sa tingin mo smoothie ang katapat ko?"

Napatawa lang ako

"Eh ano na ang gagawin mo?"

"Ubos na po" sabi ko habang nilagay ang baso sa desk niya

"Tapos?"

"Ano na ang gagawin mo?"

"Wala muna."

Humiga parin ako sa kama niya at nagkumot "Okay~"

"Pero seryoso ka, gagawin natin yan ulit? "

"Okay lang ako Tim"

"So kailan?"

"Sa sunday na, gusto mag patisserie ni Ina eh"

"Dito o sa bahay mo?"

"Wala ate mo, kaya dito na lang"

"Sige, anong gusto mong gawin?"

Binuksan ko phone ko at nagsearch

"O ano na ang gusto mo?"

"Punishment box..." 

"Seryoso?"

"Eh...ikaw ba?"

"Gusto ko na nakabihis ka. May scrubs ka ba dyan sa bahay?"

"Wala"

"Makakahiram ka ba?"

"Kay bruh siguro" 

"Sige, dalhin mo."

"Para saan?"

"Basta gusto ko nakabihis ka ng ganon"

"sabihin mo muna bakit" pilit ko habang binaba ko ang lamig ng acu

"Roleplay"

"Nanaman?"

"Eh gusto ko."

"Tapos?"

"Sana magustuhan mo din."

"Eh Tim, rp lang?"

"Syempre simula lang yan"

Naramdaman ko yun kamay niya at pinatong ang ulo ko sa balika niya "Sa ngayon matulog ka muna bes"

Tahimik sya ng ilang sandali. "Hanggang ngayon nagtataka ako kung bakit ka pumayag sa paging Friend with benefits"

"Gusto ko kasi first time ko sa yo"

Tumaas ang kilay niya. "Di ka takot sa pinsan mo? O sa kuya mo?"

Bumalik ang mga lyrics sa kanta ni Ina sa isip, Selfish. Taking what I want and call it mine

"Jamie? Ano na?"

"Kasi di ko sila inintindi"

"Paano kung magalit sila?'

"Di magalit sila"

Tumungo sya. "Sana hindi malaman ni Karina to," bulong nya habang papikit ang mga mata nya

Nag buntong hininga ako. Hanggang ba dito, sya pa rin ang iniisip ni Tim. 

"Kaya mo bang harapin si Kuya para sakin?"

"Harapin?"

"Kung...magalit nga siya"

"Pagusapan natin kung sakali"

"Okay" payawn kong pasabi, gusto ko na rin matulog

"Wag sana" bulong nya ulit bago tuluyan nakatulog at humilik

Ang cute matulog ni Tim, para siyang bata na walang alam na kalokohan, hinalikan ko ang kilay niya at natulog na sa yakap niya


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie's POV

Nasa swing ako ni Ate Kathy, hinihintay ko siyang bumaba dala ang scrubs niya na siguro, magiging maikli sa akin

"O eto. Ibalik mo yan sa akin ah," sabi ni Kathy nung nakita niya ako.. Hawak niya ang cellphone niya, ibig sabihin kausap na naman niya ang bf niya. "Ayaw mo ng mas kasya sa yo?"

"Sapat na to bruh" itanaas ko yun hanger sa may collarbone ko, "Kailan uuwi si Kuya Mikhail?"

"Nakauwi na," sabi niya. "Lipat bahay nga ung usapan namin ngayon"

"Di kayo na may forever" kasi kami ni Tim wala siguro

"Malayo pa yan. Para saan ba ung scrubs?"

"Roleplay sa school"

Tumungo siya.. "Sige basta wag mong sirain"

"Opo"

"Grabe naman yan, anong eksena yun?"

Siguro alam na niya masisira "Malay ko bruh, basta pag nasira ko, uhhhh patahi ko na lang

Umirap si Ate Kathy. "Grabe kayo mga bata ngayon."

"Sorna bruh, promise papatahi ko talaga"

"Sige. Nga pala musta sina Tim at Karina? Sila na!"

Shipper on deck, "Di pa eh, bakit?"

"Wala may nakita akong pic sa intrams kasi"

"Huh?!"

Kinuha niya ang tablet niya at nagpakita ng pic kung saan nakatag si Karina at si Tim. Kuhang kuha yung sandali na pinupunasan ni Karina ang mukha ni Tim. "Eto?"

"Oh tapos? pinunasan lang sila na agad?" kami nga ni Tim kung ano na ginawa namin di pa kami eh

"Basahin mo nga ung comment thread. Parang sila na pero di pa official."

"Ano?!"

"Yun ang tsismis sa comments "

"Basahin mo nga"

Natawa si Ate Kathy. "Eto: 'yiheee, ang cute nyo' O eto pa, 'Hoy! Kayo na ba?' Isa pa, 'Kailan ang kasal?'"

Nanlaki mata ko "Kasal agad?"

"Mga ka school mate mo nagpost"

"Malay ko ba!"

Ang defensive ko ngayon "Ikaw...payag ka?"

"Bata pa nila. Kung sana, wag muna." Napakibit balikat si Ate Kathy. "Pero alam mo naman sila. Tigas ng ulo."

"Eh...si Max?"

"Ay wag na yun, please lang!"

Nagvibrate na ang phone ko "Sige na tita, mag domestic na kayo ni Kuya Mikhail diyan"

"Ha, domestic ka dyan! Ingat!" Tumawa na lang si Ate Kathy bago pumasok ulit sa bahay

"Di pwede mag momol sa cp eh!" pahabol kong sabi

kung narinig ni Ate Kathy yung banat ko, pero ang alam ko may kutob sya na hindi pang role play ang dahilan kung bakit hiniram ko ang mga damit niya.

Saka ko na magpapaliwanag at hihingi ng paumanhin, pag tapos na kami ni Tim

Pumunta na ako sa bahay ni Tim at umakyat sa kwarto niya

Nakasara ang pinto kaya kumatok ako. "Jamaisah nakabihis ka na?" bati niya sa akin

"Jamie kasi!"

"Hindi, Jamaisah."

"Eh?"

"Pangalan mo yun diba?"

"Mas gusto ko Jamie eh, ayoko ng Jamaisah"

"Hay. Magpalit ka na ng damit."

Pumunta na ako sa c.r and nag ayos, masyadong, maikli ang scrubs ni Ate Kathy saakin, kaso wala akong magagawa, vertically challenged ang tita eh

Kumatok si Tim. "Ok na?" 

"Okay na"

"Sige labas ka na."

Lumabas na ako sa c.r, di ko alam kung ano ang gagwin niya pero huminga ako ng malalalim

Nakat-shirt at pants si Tim. Nakaupo siya sa kama. "Doc ang liit ng scrubs mo." sabi niya\

"Maliit ba talaga?"

'Oo. Kita ang sakong mo'

"Bat mo pa ba kasi ako pinasuot ng scrubs?" tanong ko habang tinali ko yun buhok ko sa isang pusod

"Roleplay tayo." Tumayo siya at pumunta sa closet niya para kumuha ng isang mahaba na white coat. "Doctor ako, at nurse ka. Nagsusuot naman sila ng scrubs eh."

"Fine"

Tinignan niya ako mula ulo hanggang paa "Kanino mo hiniram yung mga scrubs na yun?"

"Kay Ate Kathy"

Namutla siya. "Alam niya para saan?"

"Sanabi ko...roleplay"

"Roleplay sa school? Baka anong maisip niya, doctor yun."

"Sabi ko nga school, tsaka...di pa naman official doc yun eh"

"Malapit na rin." Sinuot niya ang coat. "Buti sana kung may nurses outfit pero mahirap makakuha yun."

"Ayoko nun, masyadong revealing"

Natawa na lang siya. "Sige , Nurse Jamaisah, halika nga dito."

"Sabi ko nga sayo Jamie ehh"

"Hindi, gusto ko Jamaisah. Tayo ka dito sa harap ko."

"Bahala ka! Gusto ko Jamie tawag mo eh"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Tim. "Ganon ba sumagot ang nurse sa doctor?"

"Hindi siguro"

"May consequences yan. Halika nga dito."

"Tigil ka muna sa Jamaisah mo"

"Hindi ako titigil." Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at nilagay na sa ari niya. Naramdamanan ko na tumitigas na ito sa ilalim ng mga damit niya.

"Ha?" innocent na pag tanong ko sa kanya "Doc?"

"Tatawagin kita ng Jamaisah sa ayaw at gusto mo." Pinasok niya ang kamay ko sa pantalon niya. "Hawakan mo."

"Doc..diba bawal po to?"

"Anong gagawin mo? Irereport mo ako?" Matigas na ang boses niya. "Ibaba mo ang pantalon ko."

"Po? Doc...wala naman akong ginawang misconduct"

"Quine-question mo ang utos ko."

"Ano?"

"Andaming mong tanong. Gawin mo na."

Hinawakan ko na ang belt niya at tinanggal ito, binuksan ko ang zipper at hinila yun pantalon niya

Napangiti si Tim. "Ipasok mo sa bibig mo."

"Ano?!"

"Gawin mo." Hinila niya ang buhok ko. "Kung hindi irereport talaga kita."

"Di ko alam kung..pano gawin Doc"

"Hindi mo alam kung paano gamitin ang dila mo?"

"Hindi" kasi totoo naman talaga, di ganito ka halay ang mga naiisip ko

"Wala kang kwenta," bulong niya. "Eh di kamay mo na lang muna."

Nilagay ko na ang kamay ko sa kanyang ari at ginalaw na ito pataas at pababa, hanggang naramdaman ko na tumigas ito ulit

"Ayos, bilisan mo pa."

Hinigpitan ko ang hawak at imbis na bilisan ito, binagalan ko

Hinila niya ulit ang buhok ko. "Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Ano ba sa tingin mo?"

"Pasaway ka." Bigla niya ako hinawakan at hinagis sa kama niya. Wala akong pagkakataon na gumalaw bago nadaganan niya ako. "Akala mo kung sino ka?" tanong niya, habang hawak niya ulit mga kamay ko.

"Doc?" Namula ako lalo sa ginawa niya "Anong gagawin mo?"

Bilang sagot niya, tinaas niya ang top ko at hinawakan niya ang dibdib ko. "Paparushan nga kita."

Nagmoan ako dahil naramdaman ko ang init ng katawan ko at ang katawan niya na nakadagan parin saakin

Kinagat niya ang leeg ko habang pinsil niya ang utong ko. Panay mga kagat niya sa katawan ko at wala akong nagawa kundi magmoan at sumigaw. Tapos bigla naramdaman ko ang ari niya sa labi ko. "Isuck mo."

Binuksan ko na ang mga labi ko at nilagay sa ulo ng ari niya, at binaba ko pa ang ulo ko hanggang sa dulo

Nagmoan naman si Tim. "Sige higpitan mo pa."

Hinigpitan ko pa, ang..laki niya sa bibig ko, pero kakayanin ko pa to, hanggang di ko na kinaya at tinanggal ko na ang bibig ko

"Bakit ka tumigil?"

Di ako sumagot at ginawa ko na langay irun yun dila ko sa ulo ng ari niya, at sa gilid nito, habang ang isang kamay ko minamasahe ang base nito

Pinikit niya ang mga mata niya. "Jamaisah, anong ginagawa mo?"

Wala parin akong imik at tinuloy ang aking ginagawa, hanggang nilagay ko ulit ang mga labi ko sa buo niyang ari at nagsuck

Hinila niya ang buhok ko. "Jamaisah...malapit na-"

Mas diniinan ko yung pagdila sa kanya hangaggang sa naramdaman ko na pumiglas ang ari niya, at napuno yung bibig ko ng isang maalat at malapot na liquid ko. Muntik na ako maubo pero nakayanan ko pa na lunukin ito, Huminga ako ng malalim hanggang naramdaman ko ang mga labi niya sa may kilay ko

"Saan mo natuto na gawin yan?"

Nalito ako sa tanong niya "Di ba...lahat ng babae mo lumulunok?"

"Hindi lahat."

"Seryoso?"

"Oo. Tapos ang galing pa ng bibig mo."

Namula ulit ako sa mga sinabi niya "So Jamie na tawag mo saakin Doc?"

"Sino nagsabi na papayag ako diyan?"

"Wala"

"Mapaparusahan ka nanaman." Tinulak niya ang mga balikat ko. "Yuko ka."

"Yuko?"

"Oo." Tinulak niya ako hanggang nakahiga ako sa tyan ko at ang mukha ko nakabaon sa mga unan.

"Timothy! Ano nanaman to!" Angal ko sa kanya

"Parusa mo. Ang dami mo pang sinasabi."

"Oo na nga"

Naramdaman ko na umurong siya hanggang sa nakaupo siya sa likod ko. Bilga ba naman binaba nuya ang mga pantalon ko, sabay ng panty ko. "Di ka nurse. Parang kang bata," bulong niya, sabay ng malakas na hampas sa puwet ko.

Binaon ko yun ulo ko sa unan at nagmoan ako "A-ano po?"

"Kailangan kang paluin, parang batang pasaway," sabi niya habang pinalo niya ako ng isa pang beses.

"Yan lang ba?" Hinanda ko na ang katawan ko sa susunod niyang gagawin

Pinalo niya pa ako ng ilan pang beses hanggang sa naramdaman ko na talagang masakit na ang puwet ko. Umiiyak na ako ng bigla niyang pinasok ang isang daliri sa puerta ko. "Walanghiya ka. Nababasa ka pag sinasaktan?"

Shit. siguro nga oo, turn on siya. Di ko nalang siya sinagot at nag groan ako dahil sa kanyang daliri

"Tama nga ako," sabi niya habang pinalo niya ako ulit ng mas malakas, sabay ng paglabas pasok ung daliri niya sa aking pwerta. Hinila niya ang buhok ko ulit. "Anong gusto mong mangyari?"

"Ikaw Doc...anong gusto mo mangayari?"

Natawa siya. "Gusto ko na sumisigaw ka, nagbebeg sa akin."

"Anong gagawin mo?"

"Diyan ka lang muna." Di ako nakakilos bago ko naramdaman na may mga lubid na nakatali na sa aking mga sakong, at di na ako makagalaw.

"Huh? Doc..ano to?"

"Special treatment." Tinali din niya ang mga wrist ko para di ako makagalaw. Sobrang nakaexpose ang aking katawan, at namula ang mukha ko dito.

"Bat siya special treatment?"

"Di ko usually ginagawa to sa mga pasyente ko."

Tumaas kilay ko "Eh sa mga other nurses mo?"

"Ikaw lang ang pasaway sa mga nurses ko." May kinuha siya sa lamesa at ilang sandali na lang mayroon akong naramdaman nagvivibrate sa singit ko.

Nagmoan ako bago itanong sa kanya kung ano yun

"Ginagawa mo ito sa mga ibang doctor?" tanong niya habang pinipisil ang Hitachi sa clit ko.

"Wala..naman i-ibang doctor ang pumapansin saakin"

"Talaga? Eh bakit ka nagaayos lagi sa trabaho?" tanong niya. Naramdaman ko na parang may leather sa aking hita. "Sagot ka ng maayos o papaluin kita."

"Dahil..." ayoko sabihin sa kanya na...siya yung dahilan

"Dahil ano?" tanong niya bago malakas nya binaba ang riding crop sa singit ko.

Napsaigaw ako "Dahil sayo"

Hinampas niya ako ulit gamit ng riding crop. "Totoo ba?"

Tumungo nalang ako habang nararadaman ko ang luha saakin mata, kasi..ganito ang lagay sa school nagaayos para lang pagnakita niya ako...ngingiti siya

Hinampas niya ako ulit. "Sigurado ka? Ang tahimik mo."

"Oo"

"Di patunayan mo."

"Ano?"

"Sabihin mo."

"Na ano?"

"Na ako talaga ang pinagpopormahan mo," sabi niya sabay ng ilan pang palo.

"Hindi ako nagpoporma nag aayos lang! Ang laki ng ulo mo"

Pinalo niya ako ng mas malakas, sabay nilagay niya ang Hitachi sa clit ko hanggang sa ako'y sumisigaw sa sakit. "Ano sabi mo?"

"Sabi ko ang laki ng ulo mo!"

Pinalo niya mismo ang puerta ko at sumigaw ako ulit. "Ganon ka dapat magsalita?!"

Napasigaw ako na hindi

Hinila niya ang buhok ko. "Mabuti naman." Inalis niya ang Hitachi at ang kapalit naman mga daliri niya, nagrurub sa loob ko. Nangangatog na ang mga hita ko habang sinisigaw ko ang pangalan niya, hanggang paos na ako at wala nang lakas sa aking katawan.

Hiningal ako sa mga ginawa niya, sumasakit ng ang mga wrists at ankles ko

Dahan dahan nyang inalis mga tali. "Jamie,. okay ka lang?"

"Black"

"Sige na nga." Tinanggal niya mga tali at tinulungan niya ako na humiga ng mas maayos. "Sorry kung nasobrahan."

"Kaso...may parang gusto ka pang gawin" sabi ko habang kumuha siya ng tisyu at pinunasan ang singit ko

"Mamaya na, pag nagpahinga ka na."

"Okay"

Humiga ako ng ilang minuto, pero pinapanood ko siya habang mayroom siyang hinahanap sa kanyang lamesa. Maya maya may hawak na siyang dalawang bola. "Jamie, may gagawin ako sa yo."

"Nag Jamie ka rin" patawa kong sabi

Wala siyang sinabi pero naglagay siya ng lube sa dalawang bola. "Ipapasok ko ito sa yo."

"Ano yan?"

"Ben wa balls. Pampasikip daw sabi nila."

Sinipa ko siya "Maluwang ako ganun?!"

"Di naman, pero wala naman mawawala sa yo." Tinitigan niya ako ng maigi. "Sige hinga ka ng malalim."

Huminga ako at naghintay

Dahan dahan niyang pinasok ang mga bola hanggang may naramdaman akong parang nakapisil sa aking loob. "Sige, tayo ka na at magbihis," sabi ni Tim.

"Papasok ako nakaganito?"

"Oo. Wala naman makakaalam."

"Papatayin kita pag vibrating to"

"Hindi yan vibrating." Tumawa siya sa namumulang mukha ko. "O, magbihis ka na. Baka hanapin ka pa ng kapatid mo."

"Pagtinanggal ko?"

"Maghanda ka sa akin." Chineck niya ang scrubs ko. "Binasa mo na at pinunit mo pa. Anong sasabihin mo kay Ate Kathy?"

"Maghanda?!"

"Syempre may parusa ka."

Naghanap ako ng suklay "Di mo naman alam na suot ko eh"

"Dapat nandoon yan bukas pag nagkita tayo ulit."

"Pano napunit ang scrubs?"

"Ewan ko sa yo, ikaw ang may suot eh?

"Tim, gusto ko na alisin!"

"Kaya mo yan," pataunt niyang sabi habang nagbihis na rin siya

"Gago!"

"Wag kang magsalita ng ganon, kung hindi mas malala pa ang mangyayari sa yo," sabi niya habang inaayos niya ang buhok niya. "Ayusin mo na sarili mo, nakikita ko na ang kotse ng ate ko."

"Opo"

"Sige." Binaba niya ang suklay niya. "Paano mo ipapaliwanag ung nangyari sa scrubs?"

"Napunit, yun lang" habang tinatali ang ribbon ko "Papatahi ko naman eh"

"Sige maniwala siya diyan," patawa sabi ni Tim

"Timothy!" rinig ko na boses ni ate Andrea "Sino kasama mo?"

"Si Jamie! May inaayos lang na homework!" sagot niya. "Bahala na, wala namang makakaalam," bulong niya.


	6. Chapter 6

JAMIE'S POV

Sa una akala ko talaga na basta basta mahuhulog na lang ang mga Ben Wa Balls na yan, kahit anuman ingat ko habang pauwi at sa buong gabi. Pero di yun nangyari, at nanatili sila sa loob ko kahit pasukan na. Buong araw ko naramdaman talaga ung pressure sa aking loob na tila sumisikip kada kilos ko.

Nasa pangapat na akong subject sa school, ibig sabihin, shet malapit na MAPEH

"May practice tayo ng dance mamaya," sabi ng seatmate ko. "Handa ka ba?"

Napalunok ako "Seryoso?"

"Oo. Ballroom dancing nga eh."

"Nakakatamad naman"

"May sakit ka ba? Usually di ka ganito katamad."

Napahawak ako sa palda ko "Wala naman"

Tumaas ang kilay ng seatmate ko. "Sige, bahala ka. Kailangan na tayo magbihis."

Shit naman

Kinuha ko na ang heels at yun dress ko at pumuntang cr

Kahit dito naramramdaman ko ung hila ng mga balls na yan sa loob ng puerta ko. Paano ako sasayaw nito? Mabilisan ako nagpalit para makaupo ako habang inaantay ung mga kaklase ko.

"Hi mga bagets" paggreet ng teacher namin, "dahil basa ang gym natin, iba ang agenda natin today"

"Ano yun? tanong ng class president naming

"Spoken word! Yun kabilang section ang gaganda ng sa kanila"

"Eh sir, diba...tapos na natin yan?"

"Ay oo nga pala. Tapos na ba kayo sa practice para sa music competition?"

"Tapos na po ni Jamie!"

Napaubo ako sa tubig na iniinom ko, fuck. Naramdaman ko na bigla nandyan na ang balls sa aking panty. Mabilisan ko nacross ang legs ko para lang di mahulog sa sahig yung mga balls.

Hala, patay ako kay Tim nito

"Sir, may I go out po?" 

"At bakit ka lalabas, Jamie?" tanong ng teacher namin.

"Girl issues po"

Umirap yung teacher. "Sige, bilisan mo."

Tumakbo na ako papuntang c.r at umupo sa inidoro

Kaagad kong kinuha ang mga ben wa balls sa panty ko, at tinignan ng maigi. Hindi ko alam kung paano ko to ipapasok ulit, kaya nilinis ko na lang at ibinulsa muna

Patay ako kay Timothy mamaya,

Alam ko namumula ako nang bumalik ako sa classroom. "Anong nangyari sa yo?" tanong ng seatmate ko

"Na tagusan lang" bulong ko

"Di ka naman amoy may regla ngayon ah."

"Basta yun"

"Sige," sabi niya pero alam ko na di siya naniniwala ng husto.

Napahawak ako sa bulsa ko at hinintay ang dismissal

Mayamaya may text si Timothy sa akin. "Punta ka sa bahay ko. Now na."

Patay

Bigla may text si Karina sa akin. _'Jamie! Punta ka sa game nina James mamaya?'_

Tinext ko kay Karina na busy ako habang paakyat ng kwarto ni Tim

' _Na naman? Anong pinuntahan mo ulit?_ ' reply niya

' _Tournament'_

' _Eh naglalaro ka naman sa bahay ah!'_

' _Basta, libre kita tom'_

' _Libre ng ano?'_

' _Cheesecake'_

' _Promise ah?'_

Di na ako nakapagreply dahil narinig ko na ang Jamaisah ni Tim

"Bakit ang tagal mo?"

"Katext ko si Ina"

"Bakit na naman?"

"May laro si Kuya"

"Tapos?"

"Wala sinabi ko busy ako"

"Clingy talaga." Hinatak niya ako papunta sa kwarto inya. "Higa ka."

"A-ano?"

"Higa ka. O ano gusto mo, tatagal ung mga balls na yan sa puerta mo?"

Napatawang nerbyos ako

"O ano na? Pasaway ka na naman."

Namula ako at di umimik

"Bakit di ka hihiga?"

Naramdaman ko ang bengwa balls sa skirt ko at napalunok "Hihiga na po

"

Pahiga na ako nang bigla siyang lumapit. Kaagad pinasok niya ang kamay niya sa bulsa ko. Nakita ko na kumunot ang kanyang noo. "Tinanggal mo?"

"Natanggal"

"Paano?"

Namula ako at sinabi "Umubo ako"

"Ganon kasimple?" ang taunt niya. "Baka sinadya mo."

"Di kaya!"

"Maniwala ka." Sinampal niya ang singit ko. "Ispread mo ang legs mo."

Napaupo ako sa kama niya at ginawa ang kanyang sinabi

Kinuha niya ang mga lubid ulit at tinali ang mga legs ko sa kama, pati na rin ang mga wrist ko. "Wag kang maingay," sabi niya sabay pagkukha ng panyo na tinali niya sa mukha ko parang blindfold

"A-ano nanaman to?"

"Parusa mo." Narinig ko ulit ang pagbuzz ng Hitachi bago niya pinasok sa ilalim ng palda ko, talagang sa mismong labas ng puerta ko. "Wag kang magingay o gumalaw. Babalik ako."

Naramdaman ko ang pagalis ng katawan ko at narinig ang pagsara ng pinto, shit nakauniform pa ako

Hindi ko alam kung gaano ako katagal na nakahiga doon, ang naintindihan ko lang na nababasa na ako sa singit ko, at umiinit na ang puson ko. Torture talaga ito!

Biglang lumakas ang wand at napamoan ako, basang basa na ang panty ko sa lagay nato

"Sabi ko tahimik. Gusto mo babaan ko pa ang grade mo?" sabi niya mula sa kabilang kwarto

"Huh?"

"Wag ka nang magsalita." Matindi na ang pressure sa loob ko, pero ayaw pa rin bumigay ang katawan ko

Di nalang ako umimik at napakagat nalang sa labi

Mayamaya nariring ko ulit ang mga footsteps nya bago hinila niya yung blindfold. "Tingin ka sa akin."

Tumingin ako sa kanya at parang ang dilim ng pagtingin niya sakin

"Ang baba ng deportment mo, Jamaisah," sabi niya. :"May detention ka pang kailangan iserve dito"

Nagslip na ako sa role ng student "Ano po?"

"Tayo ka," sabi niya habang inaalis yung mga lubid at yung Hitachi. Parang jelly ang mga tuhod ko nang makapak na ako sa sahig.

"Bakit po sir?"

"May parusa kang gagawin." Hinila niya ako sa isang whiteboard sa room niya. "Magsulat ka dito, 'Ako ay pasaway na estudyante. Wag tularan.' Sampung beses."

Seems easy, kinuha ko ang marker at nagsimulang magsulat

Narinig ko siyang tumawa habang nagsusulat ako. Narinig ko siya papalapit, tapos yung kamay niya inaangat ang palda ko para mahaplos niya ang puwet ko. Napakagat labi ako, kasi mahapdi pa yan mula kahapon. "O, bakit di ka pa nagsusulat?" tanong niya

Napatingin ako sa whiteboard, 3 na nga nasulat ko eh, di bale nagsulat ulit ako

Dahan dahan niyang slinide ang daliri niya sa puerta ko. ":Sige sulat ka pa."

Napakagat ako sa labi at namula, anim pa

Hinawakan niya ang puwet ko, parang pinpepress ang katawan ko sa isang kamay niya na humahaplos na rin sa clit ko. "Bakit ka namumula?"

"Es-estudyante po ako"

"Tapos?" Ang kanyang palm ay gumagawa ng circles sa clit ko, at basang basa na ang mga hita ko.

"Principal ka"...3 na lang

"May paki ba ako?" tanong niya habang pasok pa ng pangalawang daliri sa puerta ko at inikot sa loob. Nahihirapan na akong huminga at nanghinina na ang mga tuhod ko, halos di na ako makatayo. Pero habang nagpatuloy siya. Tinapos ko na ang sampu na pangungusap

"Ayos." Inalis nya mga daliri niya at pinaluhod ako.

"Sir?"

"Tanggalin mo ang blouse mo."

"Sir..di po pwede to"

"At sino nagsabi?"

"Ikaw"

"Ako ang nagsabi hindi pwede?" tanong niya habang hinihila ang buhok ko.

"Nun orientation po diba? no intimate behavior with...the staff"

"Ako ang gumagawa ng rules."

Napalunok ako at tinanggal na ang buttons sa blouse ko, namula ako dahil para lang kay Tim bumili pa ako ng lacy na underwear.

Napatitig si Tim ng ilang saglit. "Di yan tamang underwear sa isang estudyante. Iskwelahan ito, hindi night club."

"Di...naman po makikita eh"

"Kahit na. Hubaran mo na ang bra mo."

Tinanggal ko ang bra ko at tumalikod sa kanya

"Sabi ko ba tatalikod ka? Higa ka ulit sa kama."

Napatayo ako at ginawa na ang kanyang utos

Umupo siya sa kama at tinanggal na niya ang kanyang pantalon at briefs. Matigas na ang ari inya at nilagay niya ito sa cleavage ko

Napatanong ako sa kanya kung ano ang gagawin niya

"Wag kang gumalaw," sabi niya habang slinide niya ang kanayng ari sa gitna ng cleavage ko. Di ko alam kung ano nararamdaman ko pero shit ang laki at tigas niya

Pinikit na niya ang mata niya at ilang sandali na lang nagkalat ang kanyang cum sa aking mukha at cleavage. Sinuri niya ako ng ilang sandali bago siya tumayo. "Tapos na. Magbihis ka ulit."

"Yun lang?!" angal ko

"Parusa mo nga." sabi niya habang nagbibihis ulit

Gago...napaisip ako tutal nakaskirt pa ako, yun isang kamay ko nilagay ko ilalim nito at nagrub sa labas ng panty na suot ko

Sinampal niya kamay ko. "Di ka pwede matapos. Uwi ka na!"

Kinuha ko ang kamay niya at sinuck yun isang daliri, tas dalawa

Hinila niya ang buhok ko hanggang sa napatayo ako. "Uwi ka na, Jamie, May laro ang kuya mo."

Tinulak ko siya sa kama at di ko siya inintindi, hinalikan ko ang leeg niya at inundo yun buttons ng jacket niya, yun isang kamay nasa may crotch niya

Gingitgit niya ng kanyang ngipin bago hinagis niya ako paalis sa kanya. "Uwi ka na. Sa tingin mo di kita hahayaan na wala kang parusa?"

"Ano?" Bahala siya pag di ko nakuha gusto ko sasabihin ko kay Ina

"Uwi ka na." Binuksan na nya ang pintuan.


	7. Chapter 7

Timothy's POV

"Tim..." tanong ni Karina sakin "San tayo pupunta?" 

Napatingin ako sa ayos niya ngayon. Ewan ko bakit pero ang ganda niya talaga ngayon. Di naman sa buhok niya na medyo kulot at nakatali. Di rin yun dress niya na parang kamay na nagwoworship sa katawan niya. Di naman siguro ang kwintas niya na galing kay James

"Basta surprise ito," sabi ko sa tanong ni Karina

"Bat naman surprise?" 

"Para sayo," sagot ko. Nakita ko na namula siya, at sigurado ako na mas mamumula siya pag nalaman niya kung saan kami kakain

Tinug niya arm ko at sinabi "Palabas na tayo ng MOA eh"

"Kasi di sa MOA tayo kakain."

Napatigil siya sa paglalakad "Ano?"

"Malapit lang sa MOA" paliwanag ko

"Eh saan?"

"Basta magugustuhan mo." Oo medyo mas magara ang pinili kong kainan namin, pero sa tingin ko dapat i-treat ko si Karina. Tama lang, lalo na dahil sa mga nangyayari sa akin at ni Jamie. Kailangan ko bumawi 

"Bat sa Blue Bay tayo?" tanong niya "Allergic ako sa starbucks at...pamasahe lang pauwi dala ko"

"Ako ang bahala."

"Na...nakakabigat naman sa bulsa mo"

"Pinaghandaan ko talaga, promise." Dumerteso na kami sa Blue Bay Walk, papunta sa mga restaurants doon. Hindi ko alam kung hahawakan ko ang kamay niya habang naglalakad kami.

Natawa si Karina sakin at kinuha yun kamay ko at inakbay sa balikat niya

"Eto tayo." Tumigil kami sa harap ng restaurant na "Crisostomo." "Napansin mo yung pangalan?"

Napangiti siya "Talaga!"

"Oo nakakatuwa ang pangalan," sabi ko. Papasok na kami sana at bigla mayroon akong naririnig na tumawag mga pangalan namin.

"Hi bes!" sabi ni Karina at yumakap kay Ate Kathy

Pinawisan ako. Alam ba ni Ate Kathy anong nangyari sa mga scrubs niya? "Hi Ate Kathy. Hi Kuya Mikhail," sabi ko, napansin ko na may kasama pala si Ate

"Anong ginagawa niyo dito?" tanong ni Karina sa kanila 

"Ramen night," sabi ni Kuya Mikhail, sabay turo sa kabilang restaurant. "Talagang may date kayo at may pasok bukas?"

Namula si Karina at di umimik 

"Hay naku kayo mga bata," sabi ni Ate Kathy. "Wag magpagabi masyado ah. At ikaw, Tim, ihatid mo si Karina sa bahay!"

Tumungo ako. "Opo." 

"Tita"pahabol na sabi ni Karina "Yung...wala nevermind" 

"Ano yun?" tanong ni Ate Kathy

"Wala...yun...IP ko sana patulong kaso ramen night eh"

Nagtinginan si Ate Kathy at si Kuya Mikhail. "Sabi ko naman sa mga magulang mo na alas diyes tayo babalik sa inyo. May time pa," sabi ni Kuya Mikhail

Napapunta si Karina at bumulong kay Ate Kathy

Ano kaya ang pinaguuspan nila. Tumingiin ako kay Kuya Mikhail. "Girl talk," sabi niya

"Ah"

"Sige pagusapan natin mamaya," sabi ni Ate Kathy kay Karina. "Nga pala, pasabi kay Jamie na wag na lang isoli ang scrubs ko. Marami pa naman akong spare."

"San niya ginamit?" tanong ko

"Sabi ni Jamie may roleplay sa school," sabi ni Ate Kathy

"Ah sige po, may rules pa ba ako galing sa inyo?"

"Maging matino ka. Tapos pwede ba, wag makipagdate pag may pasok sa susunod na araw?" sabi ni Ate Kathy.

"Kathy, kung pinayagan naman sila ng mga magulang nila, wala tayong magagawa," sabi ni Kuya Mikhail 

Umirap si Ate Kathy "Para bang nagpaalam ang dalawang bata"

"Nagpaalam naman ako," sabi ko. Sinabi ko naman sa ate ko na may lakad kami ni Karina. Hindi ko alam kung anong sabi ni Karina sa mga magulang niya o kay Jamie and James.

"Sige na bes! Kain ka na baka mahighblood ka pa eh"

"Sige, sige. Enjoy kayo sa date ninyo," sabi ni Ate Kathy tapos pumasok sila ni Kuya Mikhail sa kabilang Japanese restaurant

"Ano na Ina?" tanong ko

"Kain na rin tayo. Gutom na ako," sagot ni Karina na pangiti. "Wala namang roleplay kami ni Jamie sa school ah..."

Napalunok ako "Diba magkaiba kayo ng section?"

"Pero di naman magkaiba mga teacher, advisers lang ang difference"

"Ay" yun lang

Kumunot ang noo ni Karina. "Matanong ko nga si Jamie, baka kailangan din paghandaan ng class ko."

"Opo"

"Tim" bulong niya sakin "Mahal"

Napakatamis ang kanyang boses, at halos ako maiyak nung naalala ko ang ginawa namin ni Jamie. Hinawakan ko ang kamay ni Karina. "Sige, upo na tayo sa loob."

"Mukhang natime machine ako pabalik ng panahon ng mga kastila" Pangiti niyang sabi

"Gusto mo ba?" tanong ko habang kumuha ako ng upuan para sa kanya

"Ikaw"

"Hindi gusto mo itong lugar? Yung ambience?" tanong ko habang sinenyas ko yung waitress na ipaabot sa amin ang mga menu

Tumingin siya sa may engrandeng chandelier at mga table "Gusto ko kaso okay na sakin yung simpleng karenderya"

"Paminsan lang naman to. Di naman masama na kumain sa ganito."

"Di naman abala sakin yun" Isang anghel talaga si Karina sa mundo "Kaysa naman mag gastos ka ng sobra dahil sakin"

"Di ito sobra," sabi ko,. Oo, nagipon nga ako, at medyo marami akong pinagkait na Starbucks dahil dito, pero okay ito, basta para kay Karina.

Namula si Karina sa sinabi ko at sumasakit dibdib ko dahil sa nangyari samin ni Jamie

"Sige order na tayo. Anong gusto mong kainin?"

"Tim...may sisig?"

"Oo meron. Gusto mo din ng calamari?"

"Di ko trip muna eh" Medyo mapili si Karina sa pagkain pero okay lang "Kare-kare?"

Napatawa ako dahil alam niya parin na gustong-gusto ko ang kare-kare

"Oo, kung gusto mo."

"Eh ikaw?"

"Sige kare kare at sisig tayo."

"Yun lang?" Napatawa siya "Tim di one sided ang date, dapat ikaw rin may pagkain, baka maubos ko pa yan sa isang kainan lang eh"

"Malaki ang servings dito, Ina."

"Ano?"

"Share na lang tayo sa sisig at kare-kare"

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko sa ilalim ng table "Dagdag mo na rin yun isang mo pang gusto na sinigang"

"Sige, sige." Di bale, kung di namin maubos, iuuwi na lang namin yung mga tira. Magoorder na kami sana, bigla na lang tumunog ang cellphone ko.

Binuksan ko yung phone ko at galing kay Jamie yun text

' _Masaya ka na sa date mo?'_ tanong niya

Di ko muna siya sinagot at nagorder na

"Ma'am, isang order ng sinigang na bangus, kare-kare, at pork sisig-" sabi ko nang tumunog ang phone ko ulit.

"Tim. okay lang, sagutin mo muna"

"Makakapaghintay yan," sabi ko nang nakita ko na galing kay Jamie yung text.

"Sure ka ah?"

"Oo." Inulit lang naman ni Jamie ang tanong niya

Habang hinihintay namin ang pagkain nagsimula ako sa smallk talk "May ginawa ka sa intrams?"

Nagkibit ng balikat si Karina. "Obstacle course lang naman,. Talo." 

"Nagpahinga ka na lang sana" sabi ko, "Stress ka sa research mo kasi eh"

"Kailangan lahat maglaro. Wala akong magagawa,"

"Musta naman ang school mo ngayon?"

"Okay lang. Walang masyadong nangyari." Tumunog yung phone ko ulit at nakita ko na all caps na ung text. "Sorry ah, sagutin ko lang to," sabi ko, sabay pagtext ko ng _'K lang'_

Nagvibrate ang phone ni Ina sa table

"Sino yan, si James na naman?"

"Kagrupo ko sa Research" pinakita niya phone niya "Ikaw?"

Nilipat ko ang message para maipakita na lang sa screen yung isang dating text ng ate ko. "Nangunugumusta lang."

"San ba nagwowork si Ate Andrea ngayon?"

"Call center. Marami siyang hawak na accounts ngayon eh"

"Ah. sabi niya...kasama mo si Jamie kagabi" bigla siyang naging malunkot

"Nagusap lang kami tungkol sa tournament."

"Kaso...iniwan niyo ako mag isa"

"Mag isa? Di ba may laro din si James?"

"Mag isa ako sa bleachers"

Di ko naisip yun, at nakita ko sa imahinasyon ko si Karina, mukhang kawawa sa bleachers. "Sorry."

Huminga siya ng malalim at ngumiti

Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya at napangiti. Ang lambot nito. Nagkwekwentuhan na kami nang tumunog na naman ang phone ko.

"Sagutin mo muna si Jamie"

Nakita niya ang patanong kong mukha "Kasi iba ringtone mo pag siya eh"

Napansin niya pati ito? Tumingin ako sa message ni Jamie. _'Ano, sasabihin ko ba ang ginawa mo sa akin kahapon?'_

Grabe siya _'Parang di ka nag enjoy'_

' _Syempre di ako mageenjoy. Di mo ako pinatapos at pinalabas mo ako!'_ reply ni Jamie

"Tim" sabi ni Ina "Kain na tayo oh!"

Sa wakas dumating na rin ang pagkain namin. Sa mga sandaling yun, nakayanan ko na kalimutan ang nangyari...hanggang sa text ulit ni Jamie.

Si Ina di umimik at kumuha na ng adobo rice at hinalo ang kare kare dito "Di mo kakainin yun laman?" tanong ko

Napangiti siya "Sabaw ko" 

Kumuha ako ng pagkain at hinintay ko muna ang pagkakataon nang hinahalo muna ni Karina yung kalamansi sa sisig. Tumingin ako sa phone ko. At huminga ako ng malalim "Tatawagin ko si Ina," banta ni Jamie

' _Ano ba gusto mo?_ ' reply ko kay Jamie

' _Pasayahin mo ako. Si Ina lang ba ang babae sa buhay mo?'_

' _Nandyan si Ate, si Mama, ikaw?'_

' _Di ko nadarama.'_

' _Kasi?'_

Natutok ako masyado sa cp ko at nakita na hindi pa kumakain si Karina 

"Tim, anong nangyari?" tanong niya sa akin.

"Wala naman Ina" nireplayan ko rin si Jamie _'Jamaisah may date ako'_

' _Anong paki ko?_ ' reply niya. _'Wala ka naman paki sa akin.'_

' _Meron naman Jamaisah, kaya sandali lang may date pa ako okay?'_

' _Sa tingin mo ba, itratrato mo si Ina parang yung ginagawa mo sa akin?'_

' _Hindi'_

Narinig ko ang pangalan ko "Di..pa ba tayo kakain?" 

Tumingin ako kay Karina. "Saglit lang, Ina."

"Okay" nakita ko na talagang malungkot na siya

"Please lang, kailangan ko kumain," sabi ko kay Jamie, sabay in-off ko na ang phone ko. Hinawakan ko ang kamay ni Karina. "Kain na."

Nakita ko siya ngumiti at sinumalan kumuha ng sisig at sumubo, nun naubos niya na ang laki ng ngiti niya "Tim masarap try mo!"

Kumuha ako ng malaking spoon ng sisig at sinubo ko. Oo, maanghang siya at tamang tama ang pagtimpla. "Masarap nga talaga."

Napatawa siya at lumitaw ang kayang dimples "Kaso kinulang sa anghang eh"

Mahilig siya sobra sa maanghang "Sa tingin ko okay lang"

"Tim masarap siya kaso mahal"

"Ako na ang bahala," sabi ko ulit. "Wag ka magworry, treat ko to."

Narinig ko nag vibrate phone niya. Shit

Kinuha ni Karina yung phone niya. "James?"

False alarm

"Kasama ko si Tim ngayon" 

Di ko marinig ang sinasabi ni James, pero parang nababahala si Karina. "Sabi ni James na wala si Jamie sa bahay," sabi ni Karina nang tapos na ang call.

Di ko na malayan na ubos na ang plato ko sa kakain

"Jacob, kausapin mo muna si Jamie, okay lang ko" 

"Sigurado ka ba?"

"Kain na muna ako habang kausap mo siya"

Napabuntong hininga ako habang in-on ko yung phone ko. Tinawag ko ang number ni Jamie, pero walang sagot.

' _Jamaisah!'_ Ang text ko sa kanya

Tinatawagan din ni Karina ang cell ni Jamie. "Out of reach daw?"

Biglang nagtext si Jamie sakin _'What are you wearing?'_

Anong klaseng text yan? _'Bakit wala ka sa bahay?'_ reply ko

' _Nandito ako sa may kwarto mo, legs spread at hinihintay ka'_

' _Paano ka nakapasok sa kwarto ko?!'  
_

' _Susi mo'_

' _Bakit susi ko nasa yo?!'_

' _Susi sa vase?'_

Oo nga. _'Di kita isesext. May date ako ngayon.'_

' _Baka gusto mo sabihin ko kay Ina?'_

' _Alam na ni James na wala ka sa bahay. Hinahanap ka na.'_ ang reply ko

' _Sinabi ko na nasa kaklase ko ako. Gagawin mo ba? o hindi?'_

Napalunok ako. _'Blue polo, black pants, leather shoes.'_

"Namumutla ka ata Tim" pag alala ni Ina at nilagyan niya ako ng soup sa mangkok

"Giniginaw lang," sabi ko

' _Ako nakaskirt lang at nakalace na lingerie, naiimagine ko na imbes na kamay ko ang humahaplos sa balat ko, ikaw'_

Lagot talaga ang babaeng yan pag uwi ko

' _Nasaan ang kamay mo?'_

' _Nasa clit ko na, nagrurub at naghihintay...ikaw?'_

Nararamdaman ko na sumisikip na ang pantalon ko. _'Alam mo naman di ko magalaw kamay ko, nasa labas ako.'_

' _Okay lang. Bago ka umalis, ano gagawin mo sakin pag uwi mo?'_

"Timothy, ubos na ang sisig ah, kaso di ka nakakain ng marami, sorry" sabi ni Ina habang ang kamay niya pumatong sa may hita ko, fuck 

Iniwasan ko na pumikit, kahit alam ko namumula ako dahil sa mga pumasok sa imagination ko. _'Ififinger kita hanggang sa umiiyak ka na at nagbebeg sa akin na tigilin ko na,_ ' text back ko.

Ngumiti ako kay Karina at hinawakan ang kamay niya. "May kare kare naman. Ok pa." 

"Sure ka ah, sige text ka lang diyan, katext ko si Ate Andrea eh"

Nagvibrate ulut phone ko _'Wala akong parusa?'  
_

' _Parusa yan. Ififinger ko talaga kita hanggang di ka makalakad.'_

' _Seryoso?'_

' _Wag ka na magtanong,'_ reply ko. Di nya talaga alam anong nakahintay para sa kanya

' _Hihintayin kita'_

' _Matagal pa ako. Anong gagawin mo habang naghihintay?'_

' _Siguro kukuhanin ang Hitachi at itetease ko ang sarili ko'  
_

' _Di ka makakapag-come hanggang nandiyan ako, sigurado ako'_

' _Sure ka?'_

' _Subukan mo. Wala yung Hitachi na yan sa kamay ko.'_

' _O-opo'_

' _Sabi ko nga di yan sapat. Basang basa ka na, malapit ka na magcome, pero anuman gawin mo hindi ka matatapos diyan.'_

' _Kailangan kita eh kaso wala ka pa'_

' _Pero may date ako. Sorry ka dyan.'_

' _Hihintayin ka ng Jamaisah mo'_

"Ayaw mo pa ng kare-kare?" tanong ni Karina sa akin

"Kain pa tayo Ina!" sabi ko "Gusto mo order pa tayo ng pagkain?"

"Dessert na lang kaya?"

"May cheesecake dito" sinabi ko habang nirub ang kamay niya

Ngumiti si Karina. "Sige, dito na." Sapat na yun para maibsan yung guilt, kahit papano, kahit pansamantala

"Tim, thank you ah"

Hinalikan ko ang kamay nya. "Para sa yo."

Umakyat na ako at narinig ang buzz ng hitachi at ang pagmoan ni Jamaisah

"Di ka pa makapag-come ano?" sabi ko sa kanya nang pumasok na ako sa kwarto

Di ako na malayan ni Jamie at dahil nakapikit siya at naka earphones

Lumuhod ako sa kama ko at pinasok ko kaagad ang dailri ko sa sobrang basa nyang puerta. "Tim!" sigaw niya nang binuksan niya ang mga mata niya

Di siya nakapagsalita dahil nagtremble siya at may lumabas na spray of liquid galing sa kanyang puerta

"Sabi ko nga di ka makapagcome habang wala ako," sabi ko habang pinasok ko pa ng mas malalim ang daliri ko. "Tama ako diba?"

Napatungo lamang siya at minoan pangalan ko

"Sigurado alam ng lahat ng kapitbahay mo na andito ka. Ang ingay mo kasi," sabi ko habang pinasok ko ang isa ko pang daliri. Sumikip ulit yung puerta niya at lalo nabasa ang kama habang nangangatog ang buong katawan niya.

"Tim teka lang!"

"Diba sabi ko na ipapa-come kita hanggang sa magbebeg ka na tigilian ko na?"

"Wala bang interval?" pagpout niyang sabi " Sayang yun skirt at lingerie ko"

"Sayang? Nakikita ko ang lahat, anong paki ko?" sagot ko. Masarap na ihagis pabalik sa kanya ang mga salitang binitaw nya kanina.

"Musta date niyo ni Ina?"

Kinurot ko ang clit niya. "Sabi ko walang ibang pangalan kang babanggitin," sabi ko at ramdam ko na malapit na naman siya mag-come ulit

Napasigaw ulit siya ng malakas

"Tim slow down naman" 

"Hindi," sabi ko habang tinulak ko ang mga legs nya para maspread pa lalo. Kinulubot ko ang mga daliri ko para hanapin yung g-spot nya at pinisil ko to ng maigi

.

Naramdaman ko ulit ang pagsikip at pagcum niya, basang basa na ang kama ko

Umiiyak na siya. "Tim di ko kaya."

"Isa pa kaya mo?" trip ko rin vanilla ngayon

Napakagat labi si Jamie at tumungo. "Please-"

"Please ano?"

"Isa pa," namamaos na bulong niya habang grinigrind nya ang mga hips niya sa kamay ko.

Mayatmaya naramdaman ko na ulit ang isa pa niyang orgasm, napasigaw ulit siya

Nagcollapse siya sa kama, pawis na pawis at tila kapos sa hininga. "Black. Wag na, please."

Hinalikan ko ang pisngi niya at pinunasan ang mukha niya gamit ang likod ng kamay ko "Gusto mo ng vanilla Jamaisah?" 

"No. Di na ako makakatayo, ang sakit na."

"Aftercare? Wala kapang ginagawa sakin"

"Masyado na akong pagod." Nagmamakaawa ang kanyang boses. "Tim please, kaibigan mo ako diba?"

Ngayon at ngayon ko lang gagawin to para sa kanya, hinalikan ko siya sa labi

Napangiti siya. "Tim?" 

"Ngayon lang, kaso may gagawin ka"

"Ano yun?" Inaantok na siya at pumipikit ang kanyang mata 

"Halika dito"

Umusog siya palapit sa akin at nilagay niya ang braso niya sa baywang ko. "Di mo ako papaalisin?"

"Di muna"sabi ko habang kinulong ko siya sa bisig ko at yun isang kamay nirub ang likod niya "Yakapin mo ako"

Niyakap niya ako at pinatong niya ang pisngi niya sa dibdib ko. "Good night Tim."

"Good night Jamaisah" hinalikan ko ang noo niya at tinakloban ko na siya ng kumot


	8. Chapter 8

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Kung kaya ko lang na pigilan ang paglaho ng mga oras, sana mapagkailanman kasama ko si Tim matulog, magkayakap. Pero sa umaga, umalis rin siya at ako'y walang ibang nagawa kung hindi umuwi na lang. Napakahapdi ang puerta ko, sinong magaakala na ang ganong kasiyahan ay kaysakit pala. Kaya sa susuunod na araw, napakagatlabi ako nang nagtext siya na pupunta siya sa bahay namin.

' _Para san?'_ tanong ko sa text, eh ang rami tao dito. Nandyan sila Ate Maria at Ate Lea, tas si JN.

' _Swimming tayo? Kailangan ko mag workout eh'_

Tumingin ako sa pool namin nakakalinis lang _'Wala ka bang pasok?'_

' _Bawal ba ang night swimming?'_

Namula ako _'Oo na po, swimming na tayo'_

' _Sige. Magsuot ka ng bikini'_

Nanlaki mata ko _'Ano?!'_

' _Meron ka naman bikini diba?'_

 _'Kaso nakakaexpose'_

' _Gabi naman eh. Sinong makakakita?'_

 _'Ikaw'_

 _"Mayroon ka pa bang itatago sa akin?"_

 _'Wala naman'_ reply ko habag papanik sakin kwarto

' _Sige. Andyan ako mamaya pagkatapos ng school.'_

Nilapag ko ang cellphone ko at naghanap ng susuotin

Nagpanic ako. Kadalasan t-shirt and shorts ang suot ko para magswimming, o di kaya ung rashguard na wetsuit pag nasa dagat. Iisa lang ang bikini ko, at alam ko na medyo mababa pa nga ang cut ng top nito.

Kinuha ko yun black na bikini at namula, ang baba parin ng cut niya, tas di naman ako pwede mag sports bra, shit naman

"Patay ka mamaya sa akin, Tim," bulong ko habang tinabi ko to. Kailangan muna pumasok. Buong araw ito lang ang naiisip ko: ano na naman ang balak nya mamaya, sa pool namin?

Gumawa muna ako ng smoothie at may napansin na note "out kami sa m.o.a nak, gabi na kami uuwi - daddy"

Naku. Ibig sabihin na maglalakas loob si Tim na naman sa akin. Ang sakit pa ng singit at puerta ko, paano na ito? Pero nagpalit muna ako ng damit at pumunta sa pool para makapagrelax kahit papaano. Hindi nya ipapagkait sa akin ito.

Suot ko yun malaking t shirt ni Daddy at nagsimula na akong magswimming, ang sarap parin lumulob sa tubig. Bumabalik ako sa oras na gusto namin ni Ina na maging sirena. Masaya ang panahon na yan, bago dumating mga lalaki na nangugulo ng lahat. Pinkit ko ang aking mata at lulublob na ako sana, nang bigla nakarinig ako ng footsteps papunta sa pool.

"Jamaisah" takte si Timothy "Kala ko ba sinabi ko na suot mo bikini?"

"Sino nagsabi na di ko suot?"

Nakita ko siya na lumakad sa my diving board at hinubad ang tshirt niya

Siguro tumakbo sya papunta dito, panay pawis kasi ang kanyang maskuladong mga braso. Pati shorts dumidikit sa katawan byat at bakat na bakat pati ang kanyang puwit at legs.

Nagdive na siya at nagswimming papunta saakin. Napatawa ako at sumisid ako hanggang sa dulo ng pool

"Iniiwasan mo ako?" tanong niya sa akin nang naabutan niya ako.

Splinash ko siya ng tubig sa mata at sinabi "Naglalaro lang ako"

"Ano, habulan?"

Tumungo ako at sumisid ulit

Hinabol niya ako at oo kahit malakas siya, mas marunong ako lumangoy ng matulin. Tumawa ako nang nakita ko na malayo ang pagitan namin. "Ano, suko ka na?"

"Suko na po" Ang sigaw niya at nagswimming ako hanggang maabot ko siya

"Ang bilis mo mapagod," sabi ko

Di siya umimik at naramdaman ko ang mga kamay niya sa hem ng shirt ko "At hanggang ngayon pasaway ka," sagot niya habang tinataas yung t-shirt ko. Umabot ang kanyang mga daliri sa top ng bikini ko at ngumiti siya. "Di naman pala. Anong gusto mong reward mo?"

Naramdaman ko inalis niya ang shirt at hinagis niya sa may lapag ng pool, "A-ano?"

"Irereward kita." Bumaba ang mga kamay niya sa shorts ng bikini ko at parang masakit na apoy ang kanyang haplos. Napansin niya ito. "Nasaktan ba kita?"

"Medyo" Pero lie yun sobra

Hinaplos niya ulit ang singit ko at napakagatlabi ako. "Magiiba ang plano natin. Halatang di ka pa handa na ulitin natin ang ginawa natin."

"Uulitin?!" angal ko sa kanya

"Kaya nga wag muna. Pero naenjoy mo. Panay sigaw ka para sa akin."

"Masakit kaya"

"Kaya wag muna natin ulitin." Hinalikan niya ang noo ko

Namula ako at di na muna nagsalita

"Bakit, anong akala mo? Gagamitin lang kita at walang saysay ang kaligayahan mo para sa akin?"

"Huh?"

"May paki din ako kung gusto mo o hindi." Malambing niya ni-rub ang likod ko. "Di ka ba giniginaw?"

Umirap ko "Tinanggal mo kaya t-shirt ko "

"Ahon muna tayo."

"Gusto ko sa jacuzzi"

"Ano ba, ayoko doon. Masyadong mainit."

"Sandali lang?"

"Ayoko nga. Gusto ko umahon tayo."

"Di ako nalang" tumungtong ako sa stairs nito

Ang sarap ng init ng jacuzzi. Nakapagrelax ako habang si Tim naman patuloy nagswimming sa pool.

"Nasan si Ina?" patanong ko sa kanya habang inaadjust ang pesteng top na ito

"Sabi niya may practice daw sila ng choir."

"Di naman banal si pinsan eh"

"School choir?"

"Kaya nga"

"Di naman banal mga nasa school choir. Mga ma-dramang tao yun."

Napatawa ako "Madrama ang babaeng mahal mo?"

"Sila. hindi siya"

"Aahon na ako bes," sabi ko habang pababa na ng hagdan, shit ang sakit parin ng legs at singit ko

Umahon na rin si Tim at pumunta sa isang bench malapit sa pool. "Upo ka dito."

Dahil nga masakit, umupo na rin ako

Maingat niyang hinaplos ang mga legs ko. "Talagang nasaktan ba kita?"

Binaba ko ulo ko "Oo"

"Paano kakakilos buong araw?"

"Siguro sa ben wa balls at yun kagabi"

"Hindi. Di ka ba nahirapan sa school?"

"Di ako makaupo ng maayos"

"May nakapansin ba?"

"Wala naman Timothy"

Hinaplos niya ang buhok ko. "Pero di naman masakit ang ibang bahagi ng katawan mo, gaya ng bibig mo. Sigurado ako."

Ay jusme, I know where this is going "Di naman"

"Aayaw ka dito?" sabi niya, habang tinuturo na ang ari niya.

"Di kaso..."

"Kaso ano?"

"Baka may makakita satin"

"Madilim dito."

"Okay"

Pinulot niya ang basa kong t-shirt at tinali sa ulo ko, parang blindfold. "Ayan, para di ka distracted."

Wala akong makita "Timothy naman eh!"

"Iguguide naman kita," sabi niya at naririnig ko na binababa na nya ang shorts niya

Naramdaman ko uminit ang puson ko "Anong gagawin natin?"

"Alam mo na." Ang isang kamay niya nasa likod na ng ulo ko, at naramdaman ko na ang ari niya sa labi ko. "Ipasok mo na."

Nagpout ako "Wala kang gagawin sakin?"

"Kailangan magpahinga ang katawan mo. Kung hindi sasakit pa yan."

Di ko muna pinasok ang ari niya sa bibig ko pero ang kamay ko hinawakan, nirub at priness ang ulo nito

Nagmoan siya. "Jamaisah, kulang pa."

Yun kamay ko twinist ko pataas at pababa, binagalan ko muna siya para ramdam ko ang paglaki at pagtibok nito

Hinila niya ang buhok ko. "Ano, takot mong ipasok sa bibig mo?" 

Hinalikan ko ang ulo niya na may precum na "Gusto ko rin na masaya ka"

Sinampal niya yung hita ko. "Di ako masaya hanggang sumunod ka."

Naramdaman ko na ulit ang ari niya sa labi ko, ipinasok ko na ito sa bibig ko at binob ko na ang ulo ko up and down

Nabubuhol na ang buhok ko sa mga daliri ni Tim. "Ipasok mo ng buo. Sana talaga maramdaman mo rin yan sa ibang bahagi ng katawan mo no?"

Pinasok ko pa lalo ang buo ng ari niya, salamat nalang wala akong gag reflex at nag moan ako

"Ayan, tama yun, Jamaisah. Bilisan mo pa," sabi niya habang hawak na niya ang dibdib ko.

Nag moan ako lalo at binilisan ang pagbob ng ulo ko, yun kamay niya ginaguide na yun ulo ko at yun kaway ko nasa may ilalim ng basa malapit sa may balls niya at finondle ko, the other palapit sa waistband ng shorts ko

Pinisil nya ang dibdib ko. "Yung dila mo."

Tinanggal ko ang ari niya sa bibig ko, ang kamay ko nasa base na ng shaft niya at yun dila ko nasa may ulo ng ari niya

"Bilisan mo pa," sabi niya bago nagmoan ulit. Ramdam ko na nagtwitwitch na ang ari niya, at malapit rin siya.

Binilisan ko ang pagdila sa ari niya at hinahalik-halikan ko ang mga gilid nito, mayatmaya isinubo ko ito at nagsuck

"Jamaisah!" moan niya at napuno na ang bibig ko sa cum niya. Ang dami pero kinaya ko parin at nilunok ito

Tinanggal agad ni Tim yung blindfold. "Galing mo, Jamie," sabi niya nang makapagsalita sya uilt. Bago ako makasagot, nakarinig ako bigla ng footsteps ulit.

"Si Kuya" bulong ko "Suot ka na ng shorts at tumakbo sa pool"

Di nagantay si Tim na tumalon kaagad sa pool. Pinunasan ko kaagad ang bibig ko bago dumating si James. "Hi kuya."

"Magsuot ka nga ng t-shirt Jamaisah"

"Basa eh," sabi ko pero sige, sinuot ko yung t-shirt ulit.

"Hoy Jacob!" sigaw ni Kuya "Wag ka na magtago diyan"

"Di naman ako nagtatago ah!' sabi ni Tim

"Bat nandito ka?"

"Workout. Ang init eh."

"Sinundo ko na si Ina ah" sabi niya papuntang kitchen para magluto siguro

Nagbuntong hininga ako. "Muntikan na yun ah."

"Halika ka dito Jamaisah"

Dahan dahan ako pumasok sa pool ulit. "Ano na?"

"Wala dito ka lang"

Tumabi ako sa kanya. "At anong gagawin natin?"

"Yakapin mo ulit ako"

Yinakap ko siya ng mahigpit. "Paano kung bumalik si kuya o dumating si Ina?"

Naramdaman ko ang chin niya sa ulo ko pagkatapos niya akong halikan sa pisngi

"Madilim naman. Di tayo makikita agad,' bulong niya.

Naramdaman ko ang kamay niya sa likod ko "Tim. Bat ang vanilla mo?"

"Vanilla?"

"Ang sweet mo ngayon eh"

"Sweet? Ayoko lang na masaktan ka."

Hinalikan ko rin pisngi niya "Di ba sweet yun?"

"Patas lang."

"Tsundere ka talaga para sakin"

"Hindi ako tsundere" bulong niya. "Di ako hilig sa mga dere-dere na yan."

"Umahon na nga kayo! " sigaw ni Kuya

"Bakit, may pagkain na ba?" sigaw ko

"Yun gusto mong kaldereta"

"Dahilan na yan," sabi ko. "Sige, alis na tayo baka magalit si kuya," sabi ko kay Tim


	9. Chapter 9

**Jamie's P.O.V**

Namumula parin ako sa nangyari sa pool kagabi, close call si Kuya pero okay lang yun. Naramdaman ko naman ulit ang yakap ni Timothy, mga haplos niya at ang mga halik niya

Ang pinakamasayang bahagi, di ito pananginip, Nakangiti ako nang bumangon at habang naghahanda para pumasok. Pababa na ako para kumain ng almusal, at narinig ko si Karina sa kanyang kwarto.

Binuksan ko ang pinto niya at nakita ko lang siya na nakatowel

"Nagtext si Tim," sabi ni Karina. Basa pa ang mahabang buhok niya, at medyo pula ang mga pisngi niya.

Napataas ang kilay ko, ang sarap sabihin na di text lang ginagawa namin pero mas malala pa, kaso pinigil ko ang bibig ko "Ng?"

"Good morning Ina. Maaga pa lang, pero sigurado ako ikaw ung pinaka-sweet na mamemeet ko ngayong araw." Pinikit niya mga mata niya, halatang kinikilig.

Tiningnan ko ang inbox ko at ang message ni Tim "Ikaw rin Jamaisah"

Ginitgit ko ang mga ngipin ko. "Ikaw rin ano?"

Yun reply sakin "Di siguro sweetest pero yun bad student ko at pasaway na nurse"

Bago ako nakapagreply, tinapik ni Karina ang balikat ko. "Jamie, anong nangyari ba nung isang gabi? Sabi ni James di ka mahanap, tapos di ka sumasagot sa cell mo."

"Ina..." simula ko "Magbihis ka muna"

Umirap si Karina. "Nagtatanong lang, nagworry kasi din ako at si Tim."

"May...kinuha akong hard drive sa kwarto ni Tim" wasnt a complete lie, may kinuha talaga ako pang tournament naming

"Talaga? Di nabanggit ni Tim sa akin yun ah. Nagkita pala kayo pagkatapos?"

"Oo" lumunok ako "Bakit?"

"Wala, nagtatanong lang," pangiti nyang sagot. "Sige, bibihis na ako," sabi niya bago bumalik sa kwarto niya.

"Yun...ah, anyare sa leeg mo Ina?" huli siya, kala niya a.g

"Sa leeg ko?" haplos ni Ina sa leeg nya 

"Ayan oh" tinouch ko yun likod ng tenga niya

"Kagat lang"

Kagat na mukhang chikinini, jusme, innocent pa ang tingin sa kanya

"Ang laki ng kagat" sabi ko

"Di ko alam Jamie eh" sabi niya papasok sa kwarto niya. edi wow

Bumaba ako at nakita ko na kumakain na si Kuya. "Jamie, sino daw ang kalaban nyo ni Jacob sa tournament niyo?"

"Sino nagtatanong?"

"Yung mga guys. Matindi daw?"

Kumuha ako ng gatas sa ref "Okay lang"

"Hindi, anong team yun? Tinalo daw nila ung Mineski team, di ba sikat sila?"

"Team ni Saber at Yokai, mga imba yun eh"

Napatungo si Kuya. "Paano kayo lalaban doon?"

Hinalukat ko yun USB at dinangle sa harap niya "Tactics" kahit ang nakalagay sa harddrive mga rules ng bdsm

Natawa si Kuya. "Ano yan, cheats?"

"Mga strategies kasi!"

"Sige, sige. Curious ako sa laban nyo eh"

"Pasok na kasi tayo!" ang angal ng batang kapatid namin na si JN

"Mauna ka! Di pa tapos si Ina," sabi ni James.

"Mauna na kayo!" ang hirit ni Karina "Mag aayos pa ako ng buhok ko eh"

"Ano ba yan, kinukulot mo pa?!" sigaw ko. "Itali mo na lang kasi!"

"Kaya mauna kayo!"

"Seryoso ka ba, Ina?! Malalate tayo!"sigaw ni James

"Kung sinabi ko mauna kayo, mauna kayo

Eh eto si Kuya, "Una na kayo Jamie" 

"Di ka ba malalate?" tanong ko sa kanya

"Di yan"

"Sigurado?"

Di na siya sumagot at pumasok sa kwarto ni Ina. 

"Ano ba, nagbibihis pa si Ina!" sigaw ko sa kapatid ko.

"Basta!"

"Respeto naman!" 

Di na sumagot si Kuya at pumasok na sa kwarto. Gago

Tumingin si JN sa kanya. "Hahatakin ko na lang, Ate. Pasok ka na."

Hinalikan ko noo niya at sinabi "Thank you bunso"

Ngumiti si JN at tumakbo papunta kwarto ni Ina. Ako naman, kumuha ng saging at tinapay na lang at lumabas ng bahay.

Bago ako pumuntang school, dumaan muna ako kay Ate Kathy para ibalik ang scrubs niya

Sakto, naabutan ko siya na papasok rin sa review class niya. "O, musta ang roleplay mo?" bati niya sa akin

"Okay lang naman" sabi ko habang binubuksan ang bag ko

"Ah" Nagsimangot siya nung nakita niya na may punit na pinatahi ko. "Alam mo, natext ko si Karina, wala namang siyang roleplay din na ganon sa subjects niya."

Nagshrug ako, white lie 2 "Iba teacher namin sa English, sa kanila si Miss Sherrie at sa amin si Mrs. Rhodie"

"Hm, pero magkaibang requirements?" tanong niya. "Tapos nakita kita kahapon sa malayo, paika ika ang lakad mo. Anong nangyari?"

"Nahirapan ang legs ko dahil sa P.E, K.M training"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Ate Kathy, tila di naniniwala. "Warm compress sa legs dapat. Tapos wag masyadong ipush ang sarili mo. Kawawa ang magiging muscles at kidneys mo diyan."

"Opo tita"

"Sige ingat ka ah. Pasok muna ako," sabi ni Ate Kathy. "By the way may IP ka rin ba? Nagpapatulong si Ina sa akin. Musta yung sa yo?"

"Making procedure na, kaso ang hirap rin gawin perfume ang chalk"

"Mahirap talaga. Pwede ka naman makigamit sa mga ibang lab sa college kung kailangan mo. Basta gawa ka ng letter."

"Okay po"

"Jamie nasan mga kapatid mo?"

"Ah naliligo pa. Ayoko ma-late eh."

"Eh si Ina?"

"Nagpapakikay pa. Alam mo yun."

Napatawa si Ate Kathy "Mukhang taken na kasi"

Napakibit balikat ako. "Bahala sila sa kalabuan."

"Diba crush mo si Tim?"

"Best friend lang naman."

Nagraise lang siya ng kilay "Sure"

"Eh totoo nga, Tita," sagot ko. "Pasok po ako. Bye!"

Naglakad na ako sa corridor at kinuha na ang mga books ko sa locker

Bigla na lang may pumatid sa daan ko at nadapa ako. "Ano ka ba, Jamie! Ang clumsy mo!"

"Di naman ako sana madada kung di mo ako pinatid diba?"

Sinipa ni Jas ang bag ko papalayo. "Ikaw yung nasa daan namin."

"Edi sorry po" at kinuha ang bag ko

"Ganda ng pwesto mo diyan sa sahig" sabi ni Jas

"Pakialam mo ba!" sigaw ko

"Ako," sabi ni Gica. "Alam mo, mag ayos ka lang. Ang dami papatol sayo."

Naramdaman ko ang kamay niya sa skirt ko "Gica ano ba?!"

"Ganda mo kasi-" sabi nya bago kinurot siya ni Jas

Tas yung kamay naman ni Jasmine ang naramdaman ko, mga lesbians talaga sila

"Di ko alam kung bakit papatulan ka ni Timothy Mendoza.' bulong niya sa akin. "Asa ka pa."

Napatawa ako "Okay" Kung alam niya lang talaga

Tinulak niya ako paalis. "Wag ka humarang sa amin next time."

"Oo na"

Lumakad ako papuntang class. Kayrami ko palang sikreto. Kung alam lang nila lahat ang nangyayari. Umupo na ako sa classroom at hinintay namin si Sr. Reyes para umpisahan ang araw

Ang bagal ng oras bago ng lunchtime. Inaasahan ko na di ko makikita si Tim hanggang katapusan ng araw. Pero bigla na lang nakita ko sya sa cafeteria, kasama ko sa pila

"Bat nandito ka?" bulong ko sa kanya

"May dinadalaw lang," sabi niya

"Sino?" tanong ko habang tinitingnan ang ulam

"Eh sino pa?"

"Si Ina syempre"

"Jamie, sino ang katabi ko ngayon?"

"Ako"

Ngumiti siya at feeling ko talaga may paruparo sa tiyan ko. "Di ka ba papagalitan sa school mo?"

Kumuha ng kare kare si Tim "Half day ako ngayon"

"Bakit?"

"SHS privileges"

"Akala ko mas matindi ang SHS."

"Kaya nga may privileges kami eh"

"Ha? Di ka pa ba babad sa assignments?"

Nagshrug siya "Tapos na"

"Bilis ah." sabagay siya naman ang isa sa mga top sa kanila

Kumuha ako ng sinigang at umupo na sa isang table

Sumunod din siya. "Paano si Ina?" tanong ko

"Mamaya pa siya maglulunch diba?"

"Sabay sabay mga lunchbreak dito ah"

"Siguro di kumain"

Napakibit balikat ako. Malamang di nagalmusal si Karina. "Daming nakatingin sayo oh."

"Hayaan mo sila" at kumain na siya, para talaga siyang bata pag normal ang ginagawa niya

Sinubukan ko na kumain din, kahit alam ko panay taas kilay ung mga ibang babae sa kabilang lamesa. "Lipat nga tayo."

"Kain na tayo dito, wala nang mesa oh"

"Daming bantay kasi."

"Okay lang yan"

"Sigurado ka ba?" Tumitingin ako baka dumating si Ina

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko na nasa ilalim ng table "Oo"

Napangiti ako, yun lang ang magawa ko sa kilig na ito

"Kain na tayo Jamie! Ang sarap ng kare kare dito eh!"

"Matikman nga!" Kumuha ako sa plato niya

"Hinay hinay lang Jamie" tumawa siya "Tataba ka lalo"

"Sarap eh"

"May sinigang ka pa!"

"Mas masarap to"

Nag paraya na siya at kinain na lang ang ulam ko

Bale wala sa akin ang mga bulong bulong na ngayon. "Tinatanong nga pala ni kuya anong strategy natin sa tournament"

"Ah, ako na bahala sumagot sa kanya"

Natawa ako. "Anong sagot yun?"

"Basta, may kumuha kasi ng usb ko eh"

Sinoli ko sa kanya. "Inaaral ko kasi"

Smug ang grin niya "Yung?"

"Yung laman na ito. Alam mo na."

Tumunog ang bell at tumayo na siya "Mamaya ulit Jamaisah"

Napalunok ako. Bakit niya ako tinawag na ganon sa lugar na ito, alam niya ang mga alaala na dala nitong palayaw na ito? Laro pa rin ba itong simpleng usapan natin? "Mamaya ulit, Jacob," tawag ko, para lang mainis siya

One sided naman kami, huminga ako ng malalim at nakita ulit si Gica at Jasmine

"Ano yan?" tanong ni Gica

"Yung ano?"

"Yung eksenang yan,"

"Eksenang?"

"Ikaw at si Timothy?"

"Best friends?"

Masama ang tingin ni Gica sa akin. "Di kaya."

"Ano?"

"Holding hands ba ang best friends?"

"Bat kayo ni Jasmine?"

Tiningnan ko yung dalawang loka. "Ano, ipapakalat namin sa school na kayo pala ni Tim? Paano na ang pinsan mo?" sabi ni Jas

Tinaas ko ang kilay ko at binulong "Baka gusto mo ipagkalat ko ang nangyari sa mall"

Namutla si Jas. "Anong nangyari sa mall?" 

"Di ako tanga, alam ko ang ibig sabihin at nangyayari sa oral"

"Ha?"

"Pink yun dress ni Gica"

Namutla pa sila lalo. "Stalker ka ah," sabi ni Gica

"Di ah, nagkataon lang na katabi ko ang dressing room niyo"

Kinurot ni Jas si Gica. "Magbabayad ka mamaya," bulong niya

Tumaas kilay ko at bumalik na sa classroom

Natapos na ang araw at nagmadali akong umuwi muna para gumawa ng assignment, baka magtext si Timothy ulit or magpraktis na kami para sa tournament

Bumaba na ako para kumain at narinig ko na si Karina

"Tim! Anong ginagawa mo dito?" tawag na

"Di ba pwede na bisitahin kita?

Nag giggle lang si Karina. "Syempre naman"

Para akong third wheel, napatigil ako ano bang pinagsasabi ko? Isa talaga akong third wheel

Narinig ko ulit ang mga salita ni Jas. Talagang iba ang gusto ni Timothy...at baka nga di ako yun

Sino ba ako compared sa pinsan ko?

Patuloy sila nakikipagdaldalan. "Di si Jamie ang hanap mo?' tanong ni Karina

"Ano?"

"So ako talaga ang dinadalaw mo, di si Jamie."

"Ikaw"

Ngumiti si Karina at pinisil ang kamay ni Tim. "Usap tayo sa labas."

Napatingin nalang ako habang papunta sila sa pool. Si Ina nilublob ang mga paa niya dun

Di ko na napakinggan ang mga pinaguusapan nila. Ayoko na. Alam na this. 

Huling sulyap ko sa kanila hinalikan na ni Tim si Ina sa labi

Di ko namalayan na dumating din na rin pala si JN. "Ate, okay ka lang?" tanong niya

Napatigil ako at nag kneel para ka eye level ko siya "Okay lang si Ate, bunso" heartbroken lang

"Bakit ka umiiyak?"

Naramdaman ko na winipe niya ang cheeks ko "Wala lang yan"


	10. Chapter 10

JAMIE's POV

Dumating yung susuond na araw, at talagang di ako naenganyo na sumama pa sa tournament. Pero pinilit ko pa rin, laro pa kasi yun. 

Nasa SMX ako at kinuha yun pass ko, sinamahan ako ni Ina dahil BOA rin 

"Di ka ba excited, Jamie?" tanong ni Ina sa akin. "Andaming tao!" 

Nakacosplay siya at nakakahimatay ang suot niya

"Malamig sa loob, Ina. Kailangan mo mag jacket mamaya" sabi ko, tinuturo ko yung medyo hapit na maid uniform niya 

"Ah, okay lang" 

"Hay bahala ka mamaya," sabi ko habang papunta sa pwesto ko 

"Bye!" ang sigaw niya sakin 

Umupo ako sa terminal ko at nagbuntong hininga. Paano na ito mamaya?

Magwawala parehas si Kuya at Tim sa suot ni Karina

Mayamaya nakita ko si Tim, syempre si Karina ang unang hinanap niya. Sa lugar ko di ko marinig ang usapan nila pero alam ko kung nasaan mga mata niya?

Ge libog pa. Binigay ni Tim ang jacket niya kay Ina at hinalikan ang noo niya

Di ko tinginan muna si Tim habang papunta siya sa upuan niya. "Late ka," sabi ko

"Galit ka nanaman sakin eh"

"Photofinish ka na naman dapat kanina ka pa nandito"

"Sorry, kasi yun suot kasi ni Ina eh"

"O ano?"

Binoot na niya ang computer "Huh?"

"Halos nakalabas nga dila mo eh"

"Maganda eh"

Excuses na naman. Di ako sumagot at bigla napatayo si Tim "May ibibigay ako sa yo" sabi niya

"Ano?" tanong ko nun naramdaman ko ang mga kamay niya saakin buhok

"Simple lang ito pero sana magustuhan mo," sabi niya, sabay pagsabi ng isang kwintas sa leeg ko.

"Ano to?"

"Peace offering." Ang necklace na binigay sa akin ay ginto at may pendant na infinity symbol.

Nahawakan ko yun pendant "Tim..ang ganda"

"Masaya ako na nagustuhan mo," sabi nya at ngumiti

Namula ako at sinabi "Thank you" 

Nakakakilig ang ngiti ni Tim. Sa saglit na ito kaya kong isantabi ang away natin. Di gaya ni Karina, nakikita ko din ang kahulugan ng kwintas na ito. Alalaala. Pagkakakibigan. Kaya nga siguro infinity symbol ang pendant nito

"Ano mags-start na ba tayo Jamie?"

Bumalik na ang atensyon ko sa laro. "Sige, tara na!"

Di ko akalain na nanalo kami paro, ayan na. Onting tournaments nalang makakapag champion na kami ni Tim

Nagcelebrate na mga ibang tao sa team, pero nakita ko si Tim, tumingin sa akin. At tinuro niya ang 'handicapped' na CR 

Ano nanaman to jusme, wala akong choice kung hindi sundan siya

Pagkapasok ko sa CR, hinatak niya kaagad ako paloob. "Hahanapin tayo ni Ina,"sabi ko nung ni-lock niya ang pintuan

"Tim para saan?"

"Teka Jamie sandali lang" 

"Sandali?!" bulong ko. Nasa public place kami, paano kung huhulihin kami dito?

"Kumbaga...reward mo galing saakin"

Uminit bigla ang puson at singit ko sa salita niya. "Anong gagawin mo?"

Naramdaman ko ang mga kamay niya sa hem ng t-shirt ko at bumulong "Ikaw ano gusto mo?"

"Bibig mo dito, pwede?" tanong ko, turo ko sa singit ko. Antagal niya di ginawa sa akin yun

"Sure ka yun lang?" sabi niya habang tinatanggal ang belt ng pants ko

"Oo" 

Binasa niya ang labi niya. "Tayo ka dyan," bulong niya, turo ung wall na pinakamalayo sa pintuan.

"Okay" at sinunod na siya

Tinaasan niya muna ang shirt ko, hanggang sa bra ko. Ang kamay niya ang nanghihipo at humahawak sa dibdib ko habang ang bibig niya pababa ng pababa sa singit ko.

Minoan ko ang pangalan niya "Tim..diba delikado pag sa wall?"

"Bakit?" tanong niya habang binababa ang panty ko

Di na ako umimik nun naramdaman ko na ang dila niya sa aking clit. Shit

"Namimiss mo to no?" tanong ni Tim habang dahan dahan niyang dinidilaan ang clit ko. Basang basa na ako at napakagat labi ako para wala akong imik.

Namula ako "Oo"

"Halata eh," sagot niya. Nanghihina ang mga tuhod ko kaya hinawakan na ni Tim ang baywang ko habang patuloy niya dinidilaam ang clit ko. Mayamaya naramdaman ko na ang dila niya sa mismong puerta ko at di ko napigil na isigaw ang pangalan niya.

"Tim..baka may makakita saatin"

"Nakalock naman ang pintuan," bulong niya bago binilisan pa niya lalo ang labas-pasok ng kanyang dila sa puerta ko.

"T-tim, malapit na ako"

Wala siyang sinagot pero halos matakpan na ng bibig ko ang buong puerta ko. Nagmomoan na ako ng malakas nang bigla may kumatok sa labas. "Hoy! Anong ginagawa nyo dyan?"

"Sabi ko sayo eh!" pagalit kong bulong

Napabuntong hininga si Tim at tinulungan niya ako na suotin mga damit ko. "Sa bahay ko, bukas," bulong niya sa akin

"Bukas?"

"Oo. Ipagpatuloy natin to."

"Timothy, taken ka na!"

"May pangako pa sayo di ko pa natutupad."

Luh. Pinagsasabi niya? "Ano yun?"

"Pasisiyahin kita. At nabitin rin tayo dito sa reward ko." Chineck niya ako para makasigurado na disente ang itsura ko bago lumabas kami sa banyo. Ang nakasalubong sa amin mga kalaban namin, at ang itim ng mga titig nila sa amin

"Papa!" ang rinig kong sigaw, takte boses Karina yun ah

"Magkakilala na kayo?" tanong ko sa pinsan ko 

Tumungo si Karina "Si Kuya Dean at si Kuya Adrian o mas kilala niyo na?"

Kinamayan ni Tim yung dalawang kaibigan ni Karina. "Good game kayo"

"Kayo rin," sabi ni Dean "Bawas bawasan niyo lang ang PDA"

Nagtatakang tumingin si Karina sa aming dalawa pero natawa si Tim. "Baka iba ang narinig niyo diyan-sa ladies CR," sabi ni Tim

"Hmm, siguro nga, di niyo kaboses eh"

Pinigil ko ang tawa ko, kasi alam ko na bumababa ang boses ni Tim pag may ginagawa kami

"Susunduin daw tayo ni James ah" sabi ni Ina na tinuck ang piece ng buhok niya sa likod ng tenga niya "Papa at Kuya Adrian una na kayo. Kain kayo ng sistema ng Pokemon GO eh"

"Hahahaha, pa-laos na yan eh," sabi ni Adrian

"Tas adik ka?" Patawang sabi ni pinsan ka

"Mawawala rin yan," sabi ni Dean

"Katulad ng nararamdaman mo parin para sa kanya?"

"Sino siya?" patawa sabi ni Dean. "Humuhugot ka naman, Ina-chan"

"Kadiri ka!" sigaw ni Ina, at napapansin ko na ang pagselos ni Tim

"Easy lang," bulong ko sa kanya

"Ano?"

"Jelly ka na naman?"

"Anong na naman?"

Nakita ko na umalis na sila Dean at Adrian at papunta na si Kuya dito 

"Uwi na tayo," sabi ni James. Tinignan nya si Tim. "Sige na kasama ka rin."

Nakita ko si Tim na hinawak niya ang kamay ni Karina. Talagang sadyang mapagkunwari...pero para kanino? 

Tumingin ako kay kuya at matic. Naamoy ko na ang alak mamaya

Pero para kay kina Karina at Tim, parang walang nangyayari. Hinayaan na lang muna namin sila sa kanilang mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

Timothy's POV

Narinig ko ang mga footsteps ni Jamaisah sa hagdan at naghintay ako

Nakahanda na ang mga gusto kong gamitin namin sa gabi na ito. Sana hindi siya mataranta sa plano na ito.

Kumatok na siya "Timothy?"

"Pasok ka Jamaisah"

Nilapag ni Jamie ang bag niya at napansin ko nakaskirt siya

"Saan mo nakuha yung skirt na yan?"

Namula siya "Binili ko sa mall"

"Talaga?" tanong ko sa kanya. "Upo ka dito sa lap ko."

"Ha?"

"Sabi ko nga upo."

"Ito na" at umupo na siya sa lap ko

Dahan dahan kong inakyat ang top niya, at narealize ko na wala na siyang bra. "Seryoso?"

Tumungo siya "Seryoso"

Kinagat ko ang leeg niya, nagiingat na di masabit ang ngipin ko sa kwintas na binigay ko sa kanya. Inalis ko ng tuluyan ang top niya bago binaba ko ang kamay ko. "May panty ka ba?"

Ang cheeky ng grin niya "Di icheck mo"

Tinaas ko yung palda nya at naramdaman ko na tama yung hula ko, wala syang panty. "Gaga ka talaga. Napatawa lang siya saakin

Pinisil ko ang cheeks ng pwet niya bago kinuha ko yung isang vibrator. Dinamihan ko ung lube nito bago nilagay ko to sa crack ng pwet niya. "Naramdaman mo to?"

Nagmoan siya "A-ano?"

Napress ko yung on button ng vibrator. "Ito"

Rinig ko na ang buzz at pagmoan ni Jamaisah "Para san to Tim?"

"Ipapasok ko to sayo."

"Mag ginawa ba akong masasama?"

"Hindi, pero gusto ko na punuin lahat ng butas ng katawan mo," sabi ko sabay dahan dahan pagpasok ng vibrator.

"Lahat?!"

"Oo, lahat." Kumuha pa ako ng isa pang vibrator at pinasok ko to sa puerta niya. "Luhod ka."

"Tim teka!"

"Luhod ka." Inalis ko siya sa lap ko at pinaluhod ko siya sa harap ko.

Lumuhod na siya at tinaas ko yun setting ng mga vibrator

"Ibaba mo ang mga pantalon ko, alam mo na ang gagawin mo."

Naramdaman ko na ang mga kamay niya sa pantalon ko, at prinepress ang matigas kong ari

"Ibaba mo"

Binaba niya na, at niwrap na niya ang kamay niya ditto

"Sa bibig mo," sabi ko sabay hatak ng buhok niya

At naramdaman ko na ang bibig niya. Nag groan ako ang galing talaga ni Jamaisah

Malakas siya nag suck sa aking ari, at kailangan ko magfocus para lang maibaba ang kamay ko sa dibdib niya na nakapress sa legs ko. Pinisil ko mga utong niya at narinig ko siya nagmoan sa ari ko

Maya't maya naramdaman ko ang pagwala ng bibig niya at nagmoan siya dahil sa mga vibrator

"Bakit ka tumigil, Jamaisah?"

Di siya umimik at nagmoan pa siya lalo

Alam ko na malapit na siya kaya yumuko ako at tinanggal ko yung mga vibrator sa kanya. Nag-gasp siya nang binuhat ko siya at nilagay ko sa edge ng kama ko.

"T-Timothy?"

"Shhh" sabi ko habang hawak ko yung mga hita niya para maspread mga legs niya. Agad nilagay ko ang dila ko sa kanyang clit at nilick ng ilang beses bago ko pinasok ang tip ng dila ko sa puerta niya.

Ang lakas ng moan niya at yun isang kamay ko bumaba sa matigas kong ari at nirub ko na ang sarili ko

Naramdaman ko na sumisikip na ang puerta niya at nagshiver na siya, habang siya ay sumisigaw. Pangalan ko lang ang lumalabas sa kanyang bibig. Dahil sa tindi ng climax niya nagcollapse na siya sa kama ko. Inantay ko ng ilang saglit bago dinaganan ko siya.

"Tim, anong gagawin mo?" pahingal niyang sabi

"Pareho tayo makakapag climax dito," sabi ko. Tinapat ko ang ari ko sa ari at hita niya at nirurub ko siya, gamit ng katawan ko.

"Tim, ang skirt ko!" Angal niyang pasabi 

"Mas hot kang tignan," sabi ko habang patuloy ko nirub ang kanyang mainit na ari. Malapit na rin ako kaya para mas mapalapit na rin siya sinimulan ko na halikan ang leeg niya papunta sa dibdib niya, dinidilaan at kinukurot ang kanyang mga nipples. Ang isang kamay ko pumunta sa pagitan namin para irub ang clit niya.

"Tim tapusin mo na!"

Pinsil ko ang clit niya at nakita ko na pinikit niya ang kanyang mata at nag moan ng malakas, sabay kapit sa aking likod. Masakit ang kalmot niya pero patuloy ko siyang nirub hanggang sa nakita ko na nanginginig siya muli. Sapat na yan sa akin para maramdaman ang pagpisil sa aking ari at ako'y rin natapos sa pagitan ng kanyang hita.

Naramdaman ko ang mga daliri niya sa buhok ko at ngumiti siya "Ang ganda naman ng reward mo ah"

Hinalikan ko ang noo niya. "Para sayo"

"T...Timothy?"

Lumingon kami pareho at nakita namin bukas ang pintuan. At walang iba nakatayo doon kundi si Karina. Fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

Karina's POV

Kung iisipin ko, matagal na pala ang aking duda. Pero ayokong makinig. Mas ginusto ko na manaig sa boses ni Timothy.

Gusto ko parin maniwala na okay ang lahat, gusto maramdaman na may nagmamahal na saakin,

Ayoko mag duda sa kanay

Ayoko mawala siya

Alam ko sa sinauna pa lang kung gaano ka-close sila ni Jamie. Friends lang naman daw sila. Kung matagal na siyang may gusto sa pinsan ko, di sana inunahan niya itong niligawan. Pero hindi, ako ang pinili

Pero...ngayon…na nasa kama sila…Ako nga ba ang pinili niya

Akala ko hihimatayin ako. "Tim? Jamie? Anong ginagawa ninyo?"

"Karina" sabi ni Jamie

"Bakit kayo nandiyan?" Di kaya ng isip ko na iprocess ang nangyayari.

"Teka Karina, it's not what you think"

"Ano?" Paano to nangyari? Niyayakap ni Tim si Jamie ng mahigpit, mas mahigpit kaysa sa mga yakap niya...sa akin.

Napapunta ako sa gilid nila, nakita ko si Jamie na naka skirt lang at si Tim na halos wala nang suot

 _Di ako galit_

 _Bakit di ako galit?_

Napaupo si Jamie. "Ano sa tingin mo? Na sayo nga ang puso niya pero ang katawan niya saaki"

"A-ano?" napapaiyak na ako 

"Masyado kang prinsesa eh. May mga gusto siyang gawin...kasama ako...na di niya gagawin sa iyo."

"S-simula pa kailan to?"

"Matagal na, my dear cousin"

"Ano?"

"Matagal na. Kailangan ko pa ba i-spell para sa yo?"

"Bakit?" Ayoko na gusto ko ng umalis

Nagsuot na ng t-shirt at shorts si Tim. "Karina, please makinig ka sa akin," sabi niya

Di ako madalas gumamit ng kamay ko pero nasasaktan ako nasampal ko siya

"Karina naman!" sigaw niya

"Akala ko ba ako lang? Andaya mo naman samin dalawa Timothy" di ko na pinigilan ang mga luha ko

"Ikaw lang talaga ang mahal ko, Ina!"

"Seryoso ka ba?" di ako maniniwala sa kanya ngayon, mas grabe parin ang nararamdaman niya para kay Jamie

"Oo. Karina, ikaw ang babae na gusto ko na nasa puso ko. Kaya kita sinuyo. Walang iba." Umiiyak na rin si Tim, habang si Jamie naman walang kibo

Yun kamay ko cinup yun cheek niya at pinunasan ang mga luha niya "Tim di ko alam kung maniniwala pa ba ako sayo"

"Alam ko galit ka. Pero please, maniwala ka sa akin. Di kita niloloko ngayon."

Umirap si Jamie. "Ang sweet naman, Alis muna ako."

"Jamaisah! wag ka muna aalis!" 

"Nakakalanggam kayo," sabi ni Jamie na nagbibihis na.

Nakita ko na hinawakan ni Tim sa Jamie sa braso "Sabi ko wag umalis diba?"

"Ano ang gagawin ko dito?"

"Mag E-explain tayo"

"Pinaliwanag ko na diba? Mahal mo nga siya pero ako ang pinili mong fuck buddy."

"Nag...sex kayo?" tanong ko, ang sakit na,

"Hay naku Karina, di mo ba alam ang dry humping?"

Dry humping? "Ano?"

"Third base? Malapit na magsex pero walang pinapasok? Tanga ka ba?"

"Third base?"

"Napapanggap ka pa bang inosente?"

"Ano?"

"Hindi kami nagsex. Masaya ka na ba?"

Di yun "Nagpapanggap na inosente?"

"Sigurado di mo alam? Ikaw yung may tsikinini sa ulo mo nung isang araw!"

Napahawak ako sa sa tenga ko "Bakit?! Sa tingin mo ba galing kanino?"

Tumaas ang kilay ni Tim. "Tsikinini?"

"Oo"

"Baka may iba ka ding side trip, Ina?" taunt ni Jamie

"Sige sino?"

Parang ahas ang mukha ni Jamie. "Si Max no? Siya ang alam ko na umaaligid sa yo lagi."

"Jamie walang consent!"

"Oh, talaga?"

"Bat ayaw mo maniwala?"

"Kilala kita. Di ka anghel."

Napatingin ako sa kanya "Anong sabi mo?"

"Di ka anghel," sabi ni Jamie. "Tigilan mo na ang pagkukunwari mo para kay Tim."

Nasampal ko siya "Di ko kaya magsinungaling sa mga taong mahal ko, at alam mo yun"

Tumingala si Tim. "Siguro kailangan niyo mag usap. Pinsan sa pinsan."

"Hindi, dapat marinig mo ang tanong ko sa kanya!" Pagalit na sabi ni Jamie

"Ano pa ang tatanungin mo?" tanong ko

Lumapit siya at pinigtas ang kwintas ko "Yung nararamdaman mo kay Kuya?! Nasabi mo na ba?!"

"Wala! Pinsan ko lang ang tingin ko sa kanya!"

"Akala ko ba di ka marunong magsinungaling? Bullshit Karina"

"Yun nga ang totoo!" Oo, malapit din kami pero walang panahon na inisip ko na iba si James sa akin.

Naramdaman ko ang palad niya "Sa tingin mo ba di ko alam ang ugali niyong dalawa? Kung gano karaming alak naiinom niya? Yung lahat ng mga binibigay niya pinapahalagaan mo?"

"Eh anong paki ko kung gusto maging lasenggo yung kuya mo? At pinapahalagahan ko ang mga binibigay niya sa akin kasi alam niya ang mga hilig ko! Ikaw kasi, sarili lang iniintindi mo!"

"Wala kang paki kay Kuya? Harapin mo nga ako? WALA KANG PAKI KAY KUYA?!"

"Hindi ako responsable sa mga pipillin niya! At sinabihan ko na yan dati, pero ayaw naman niya makinig!"

Yun ang mga nangyayari habang naglalaro sila ni Tim-aba di lang sa strategy game pero pati na rin sa mga katawan nila

"Faker ka isa kang faker!"

Di ako umimik, mahal ko silang dalawa ni Tim, pero...di pwede 

Nanluluha si Jamie. "Di mo naintindihan si Tim. Asan ka nung nahihirapan siya sa laro, at galit siya sa mga 'daddy' mo sa mga nakaraang tournanment? Nasaan ka nung di pa siya captain ball sa kanila? WALA! Ako ang nandyan!"

"Alam ko yun, ikaw ang nandyan. Ako na ang magpaparaya eh! Kaso si Tim..."

"Ano naman sa akin?" tanong ni Tim 

"Di ikaw yung may kasalan...ako. Naniwala ako na magiging okay to, na hihintayin kita makatapos at magtatapos rin ako. Na unting tiis lang wala na akong chains kayla mama. Na gabi gabi. Ikaw ang kayakap ko. Walang magsisisi sakin." Tinanggal ko ang mga earrings at ibinigay ko sa kanya "Akala ko lang pala yun"

"Karina, please. Hindi mo kailangan gawin yan."

Ayoko na magsalita, ayoko na siyang sagutin

"Ano, iiwanan mo?" taunt ni Jamie

Ayoko na, tumakbo na akong palabas

Sumunod si Tim sa akin. "Magsama kayo ni Jamie," sabi ko sa kanya. Ayoko nang tanungin kung bakit siya ang pinili ni Tim. Anong meron ni Jamie na wala sa akin?

Hinila niya ako at niyakap "Tim please wag na"

"Ina, di kita papakawalan." Umiiyak na siya

"Tim...wag mo ako kausapin please"

"Aayusin natin to. Magiging tapat ako sayo, promise!"

"Ayoko na maniwala. Ayoko nang umasa"

"Wala ka bang tiwala sa akin? Sa atin?"

"Bago pa nagkaroon ng tayo, may Side Piece ka na"

"Pero ikaw ang nasa puso ko. Ikaw lang!"

"Pero katawan mo?"

"Pagkakamali ito...yung ginawa ko sayo at ni Jamie. Sorry Ina."

"Wag ka magsorry sa akin, kay Jamie"

"Hindi ka galit sa akin?"

"Di ko kaya magalit eh" pinunasan ko ulit mga luha niya

"Kung ganon, patawarin mo ako."

"Huh?"

"Patawarin mo ako sa ginawa ko. At wag mo ako iwan."

"Iiwan?"

"Yung sabi mo kanina. Yung sinoli mong mga hikaw."

"Di ko muna kaya Jacob"

"Susuko ka lang?"

"Pagod na ako lumaban"

"Kahit...para sa akin?"

"I'm sorry" 

Umiyak ulit si Tim. "Wala ba akong magagawa para di ka aalis?"

"You have to sleep with me"


	13. Chapter 13

Timothy's POV

"Ano?!" tanong ko sa kanya

"Narinig mo ako," sabi ni Karina. 

Namula ako "Bakit?"

"Patunayan mo ako na mahal mo ako-di lang dahil sa tingin mo anghel ako. Pero pati katawan ko."

"Kaso first time mo"

"Kaya nga ikaw dapat"

Niyakap niya ako at hinalikan ko siya "Seryoso?"

"Oo. So gagawin mo ba o hindi?"

"Bukas"

Hinalikan niya ako-at kay tamis ang kanyang mga labi. "Wag mong kalimutan," sabi niya bago ako binitawan 

"Promise"

Ngumiti si Karina at umalis-siguro pauwi. Hawak ko pa ang mga hikaw niya, pero bukas ko na lang ibibigay ulit sa kanya. Kung gusto pa niya

Narinig ko ang katok sa pinto. "Timothy?"

Napalunok ako habang sinantabi ko muna ang homework ko. Kakaiba ang pakiramdam, di gaya sa mga panahon na nandito si Jamie sa kwarto ko

Di pwede ang dominant side ko ngayon, dapat equal kami

"Pasok ka" sabi ko. Bakit natutuyo ang bibig ko?

At nakita ko siya nakalugay at nakaputing dress. fuck

Napangiti siya. "Bakit, di ka makapagsalita?"

"Kasi ang ganda mo" ang nablurt out ko

"Ganda, at wala akong makeup?"

"Di mo naman kailangan nun eh"

Nagblush siya. "Flatterer"

"Halika na dito"

Parang kinakabahan siya nang lumapit siya kaya hinalikan ko muna sa pisngi tapos sa ilong. "Seryoso, ang ganda mo."

"Di ako ka experienced kasi eh"

Ngumiti lang ako at hinalikan ko siya. "Kung ayaw mo na o natatakot ka, sabhihn mo lang sa akin."

"Okay"

Hinalikan ko sya ulit. "Upo muna tayo, Ina."

"U-upo?"

"Alangan naman nakatayo tayo maghapon?" Umupo siya sa lap ko

Nararamdaman ko na tumitigas na ang ari ko, pero nagfocus ako pa rin kay Karina. Hinalikan ko siya ng mas malalim, hanggang sa binuksan niya ang mga labi niya. Binulong niya ang pangalan ko habang ang mga kamay niya umakyat sa buhok ko. Ang sarap ng pakiramdam, kahit buong araw kami maghalikan ng ganito, di ako masasawa.

Tinigilan kong halikan ang mga labi niya at sinimulan ang leeg niya, sinuck ko at kinagat hanggang nagkahickey siya

"Tim, baka may magtanong bukas," bulong nya

"Bilhan nalang kita ng concealer" 

"Di yan matatagal pag pinagpawisan na ako!"

"Di yun waterproof"

Hinalikan na lang niya ako at sinubukan mangagat sa ilalim ng tenga ko. "Para matching tayo"

Napatawa ako "Ge lang"

Niyakap ko siya habang nirurub ang kanyang likod, para magrelax siya. "Karina, okay ka ba?" 

"Okay lang, bakit?"

"Kinakabahan ka ba?"

"Sa totoo lang, hindi"

"Mabuti naman," sabi ko bago hinalikan ko ulit, sabay hanap sa zipper ng dress zipper na likod ng dress kaya binuksan ko na ito

Hinahalikan ako ni Karina habang dahan dahan ko binababa ang zipper. "Ikaw naman," sabi niya habang ang kanyang mga kamay pumunta sa shirt ko. Ang mga malambot niyang kamay nasa dibdib ko na, minamasahe niya muna bago tanggalin ang shirt ko

"Karina..." bulong ko sabay dahan dahan kong tinaggal ko ang dress niya hangang sa bewang niya

"Hmm?"

"Ang ganda mo"

Binaba ni Ina ulo niya "Di ako maganda"

"Bakit mo nasabi yun?" tanong ko. Di ba niya nakikita ang nakikita ko?

"Ang plain ko tingnan"

"At sino may sabi?"

"Ako"

Napabuntong hininga ako. Paminsan si Ina ang pinakamasakit niyang kritiko. "At bakit?"

"Tingnan mo ako oh!" sabi niya "Mas maganda pa si Jamie sakin, tas pag pinagtabi pa tayo..."

"Mas maganda? Walang tatapat sa ngiti mo, Ina."

"Walang tatapat sa lahat ng meron si Jamie"

Hinarap ko siya sa salamin, habang yakap ko siya mula sa likod. Hinalikan ko yung leeg niya at nakita ko na namula siya at ngumiti. "Ikaw lang ang may ganong ngiti, lalo na kung masaya ka.""Tim, bat sa harap pa ng salamin?"

"Gusto mo makita ko din ang nakikita ko-yung kagandahan mo." Hinahaplos ko ang kanyang dibdib hanggang sa bewang niya, habang patuloy kong hinahalikan ko ang kanyang leeg at balikat.

Di siya katulad ni Jamie na malakas mag moan, si Karina naglelean lang muna sa katawan ko

Dahan dahan kong hinalikan ang kanyang makinis na balat, pababa sa kanyang balikat hanggang sa kanyang dibdib. "Pati ito. Alam mo, mas gusto kong yakapin ito," bulong ko habang hinahalikan ang kanyang breasts.

Nagsisimula na siya mag moan at self-control ko nalang talaga na di siya itake right there "Dapat nakatingin ka sa salamin Karina"

Napakagat labi siya habang patuloy ang mga halik niya. "Timothy..." bulong niya habang hinihila ang buhok ko. "Tatanggalin mo ba itong dress ko?"

"Di pa mas gusto ko sana nakadress ka eh"

Natawa siya bago niya hinalikan ang chest ko. Grabe, ang lambot ng bibig niya sa katawan ko, at pinigilan ko na lang muna ang sarili ko. "Paano kung gusto ko?"

"Eh ayoko" paangal kong sabi

Hinalikan niya ang mga kamay ko. "Bakit?"

Namula ako at binulong "Skirt kink"

Napataas ang kilay ni Karina. "Kasama ni Jamie?"

"Well uhm" sana di siya magalit "Di lang kay Jamie eh. Kasi fuckboy ako nasanay ako na turn on ang babae na naka skirt o dress"

Napabuntong hininga siya. "Paano kung sabihin ko na ayaw ko magsuot ng skirt?"

Hinawakan ko ang dress niya "Di tanggalin natin"

Dahan dahan ko tinanggal ang dress niya hanggang naka bra at panty na lang siya. Bigla niya sinubukan na takpan ang sarili niya. "Karina, wag. Maganda ka para sa akin," sabi ko habang hawak ang kamay niya.

"Para sa yo"

"May paki ka ba sa sasabihin ng iba? Di ko naman sila pinili."

"Pano yun mga babaeng nagsasabi na ginagayuma kita?"

Umirap ako sa rumor na yun. "Eh sila ang mga tanga na naniniwala pa rin sa gayuma. Di pa ba tayo malaya na pumili kung sino ang mamahalin natin?"

"Di pa eh"

"Bakit mo nasabi yan?"

"Siguro dahil sa sobrang taas mo dapat mga popular girls lang ang gf mo"

"Dati. Di na ngayon."

"Di ipakita mo"

Hinalikan ko ulit ang mga labi niya, at ngayon naman binagalan ko at pinalalim ko pa yung halik para mabigyan siya ng pagkakataon na halikan niya ako pabalik. "Mahal kita," sabi ko nung kailangan na kami huminga.

Nakita ko siya ngumiti at sobrang ganda niya "Mahal rin kita"

Hinalikan ko ang pisngi niya habang hawak ko ang clasp ng bra niya. "Tanggalin ko na?"

"Mhmmm"

Nasanay na ako sa pagtanggal ng mga bra, kaya di ako nahirapan dito. Maingat ko to inalis sa katawan ni Karina, at mas nabighani ako nang makita ko ang kinis ng kanyang katawan at ang malambot niyang mga suso. "Ang ganda mo."

Di na siya umimik at ngumiti nalang, pinaupo ko na siya ulit sa kama

"Tignan mo yung salamin," sabi ko sa kanya habang hinahalikan ko ang katawan niya ulit. Binagal ko talaga pagdating sa dibdib niya, panay mga halik ko sa kanyang suso hanggang sa narinig kong binubulong nya pangalan ko at nagwhihimper. "Gusto mo pa?"

Naramdaman ko ang mga daliri niya sa buhok ko "Gusto ko pa"

Napangiti ako habang dahan dahang dindilaan ang kanyang mga utong. Ang kamay ko naman nasa hita niya, minamasahe ang kanyang makinis na singit

Narinig ko na lumalakas ang mga whimper niya "Timothy"

"Andito lang ako," sabi ko habang hinahalikan ang kanyang tiyan. Pinatong ko ang palad ko sa panty nya at naramdaman ko na basa ito.

"P-pano ka?"

"May time tayo." Minasahe ko muna ung puerta niya, hanggang sa mas nabasa pa ang kanyang underwear at kinakagat na niya ang labi nya. "Tanggalin ko na, Karina?"

Sobrang namula siya sa tanong ko at di nagsalita

Hinalikan ko ang hita niya. :"Karina? Anong gusto mo?"

"Wag muna"

"Wag ko muna tanggalin?"

"Oo"

Umakyat ako at hinalikan ko ang ilong niya. "Anong gusto mo gawin natin?"

"Ikaw?"

Napakagat labi sya; gusto ko na i-take sya ngayon na pero kailangan ko maging dahan dahan. "Di ako gagawa ng anuman na ayaw mo," sabi ko habang hinahalikan ang pisngi niya at hinahaplos mga hita niya.

"Eh ikaw? kasi baka nabobored ka eh"

"Hindi ako bored." Sa totoo gusto ko nga mag-come muna siya bago ako. Minasahe ko muli ang singit at puerta niya hanggang sa napakagat-labi siya ulit at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa braso ko. "Ano na ang gusto mo?"

"Ikaw...gusto ko ikaw"

"At nandito naman ako," sabi ko habang mas diniin ko ang pressure sa kanyang puerta. "Aalisin ko na ba ang underwear mo?"

"T-tanggalin mo na"

Dahan dahang ko inalis ang panty niya at kitang kita ko ang puerta niya. Sana handa na sya. Hinalikan ko ang tyan niya bago pinasok ko ang dulo ng aking daliri sa puerta niya. "Okay lang ba?"

"Mabagal lang Tim"

Pinasok ko muna ang aking hinliliit para lang masanay siya sa pakiramdam ng kamay ko. Inantay ko siya mag relax bago ko hinalikan ang clit niya at narinig ko siya nag gasp.

"Sige pa"

Mabagal kong hinahalikan at dinidilaan ang kanyang clit, at binibilisan ko lang pag nariring ko siyang nagmomoan o nagsasabi ng pangalan ko. Pinasok ko na ang aking hintuturo at dahan dahang iniikot sa loob niya. Ang isa kong kamay naman nasa dibdib nya, hinahaplos ang kanyang suso. Matigas na ang ari ko at gusto ko na irub ang sarili ko, pero matamis talaga ang lasa ni Karina sa aking bibig. Siya muna, Siya ang priority ko ngayon

Naramdaman ko na ang mahigpit niyang hawak sakin "Timothy," moan niya "Malapit na ako"

"Sige lang," sabi ko sa kanya. Flushed na ang buong katawan niya at nanginginig ang kanyang mga hita, kaya diniian ko ang halik ko sa clit niya hanggang sa naramdaman ko ang kanyang orgasm sa katawan niya. Hinawakan ko ang kamay niya hanggang sa hindi na siya nanginigig at naririnig ko siya humihinga ng malalim. "Karina? Okay ka lang?"

"Okay lang ako" sabi niya, ang ganda parin niya, di ko alam kung bakit ganito parin siyang ka anghel tingnan. Ako narin ata ang pinakaswerteng lalaki sa buong mundo. Akin siya, at ako sa kanya. Sapat na sapat na yun. Naramdaman ko ulit ang mga daliri niya saaking buhok "Pano naman ikaw Timothy?"

"Saglit lang." Basa na ng pre cum ang aking boxers kaya pagkatapos kong tanggalin ang pants ko, ito na ang kasunod. Humiga ako sa tabi ni Karina at hinalikan ko siya. "Umupo ka sa akin," sabi ko sa kanya.

"Bat...upo?"

"Kasi di naman kailangan ako lagi ang nasa taas," sabi ko. Sa tingin ko hindi masyadong masakit para sa kanya ang ganong posisyon

Tinulungan ko siya sa pag upo sakin "Harap ko parin yung salamin" pagpout niyang sabi

"Oo kasi gusto mo makita ko ang nakikita ko mula dito," sabi ko sabay halik sa kanyang kamay. Nakita ko ang mahaba niyang buhok, pulang pisngi at dazed look "Pag handa ka na, ipasok mo ako sa loob mo." Hinawakan ko ang kanyang kamay para kumalma siya.

Naramdaman ko na ang pagpasok ng ari ko sa kanya. shit. ang sarap ng friction.

Nag-gasp siya at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa kamay ko. "Timothy..." bulong niya

"Sige lang Karina, hanggang sa kaya mo lang" paghalik ko sa noo niya

Tumungo siya at pinasok pa niya ang ari ko sa kanya, pero hindi yung buo. "Saglit lang..." bulong niya na parang nanluluha.

"Nasasaktan ka ba?"

"Hindi, di lang ako sanay." Matapos ng ilang saglit, ginalaw niya ang katawan niya. "Gusto mo ba yun?"

Di ako sanay sa mabagal pero kakayanin ko para sa kanya "Sige pa"

Nagwhimper siya habang hinawakan niya ang isa kong kamay. Yung kabila kong kamay nasa balakang niya para suportahan sya habang gumagalaw isya sa itaas ko. Ang ganda ng view ko, kitang kita ko ang buong kagandahan ng katawan niya, lalo na ang mukha niya. Tinaas ko ang hips ko para makisabay sa galaw niya. "Mmm...Karina..."

"Bat...si Jamie may vibrator ako wala?" pagpout niyang sabi saakin

"Gusto ko na ako mismo ang magiging dahilan ng kasiyahan mo." Hinalikan ko siya habang hinahaplos ko ang katawan niya, hanggang clit niya.

Nararamdaman ko na sumisikip na siya at nag moan siya nang malakas pagtapos ng aming halik

Binilisan ko ang mga kilos ko hanggang sa naramdaman ko na ako rin malapit na. Sumigaw si Karina at nag-orgasm ng malakas, hanggang sa nag-collapse na siya sa akin. Hinalikan ko ang noo niya habang mabilisan kong inalis ang sarili ko sa loob niya at nag-come na rin sa labas ng kanyang puerta. "Grabe ka, Karina," bulong ko sa tenga niya habang hinahaplos ang buhok niya.

"Bat naman?" tanong niya habang pinaupo ko siya

"Hindi ako nakakaramdam ng ganito, hanggang sa minahal kita."

"Dun ka nga!" patawa niyang sabi, hinanap niya ang bag niya sa ilalim ng kama at kumuha ng wipes, maarte ang mahal ko eh, pero okay lang

"Bakit di ka naniniwala?" sabi ko pag balik niya sa tabi ko at nirurub ko mga balikat niya.

"Wala kapang aftercare eh"

"Aftercare?"

Napasimangot siya "Di ba uso?'"

"Ikaw yung nangangailangan ng aftercare, parang masakit ng konti yung nangyari, Karina."

"Yun nga" umirap siya sakin

Hinalikan ko siya at binuhat ko siya papunta sa CR. "Upo ka dito. Magiinit muna ako ng tubig," sabi ko habang pinupuno ang bath tub

"Para saan?"

"Aftercare mo," sabi ko sabay halik sa noo niya. "Bubble bath? O di ka mahilig?"

"Ayoko, masyadong pang sosyal"

"Ayaw mo na i-spoil kita?"

"Di ako sanay"

"Eh paano? Gusto kita i-spoil kasi mahal kita."

"Limit naman Tim, okay na sakin to" pagsplash niya ng tubig sa mata ko

Natawa ako at tinulungan ko siya na pumasok at umupo sa bathtub. "Ayan, para makapagrelax ka."

"Okay na talaga ako, o papaliguan mo pa ako?"

"Gusto mo?"

Napatawa ulit ako nun namula siya at tumungo

"Sorry ah, wala akong shampoo na parang yung sa yo," pabiro kong sabi habang kumuha ako ng konting shampoo ko at nilagay ko sa mahabang buhok nya. "Papasok ako dyan, sandal ka sa akin."

Pumasok na ako sa tub at sinunod na niya ang request ko "Bat ba ang haba ng buhok mo?"

"Gusto ko." Pumikit siya at ngumiti habang nakasandal sa akin. "Bakit ang lambot ng kamay mo?"

"Ano?"

"Malambot ang kamay mo," inulit niya sabay halik sa aking daliri nang hinawakan ko ang pisngi niya.

"Gusto ko."

Napatawa siya "Gusto ko matulog dito Tim"

"Saglit lang-bago lumamig ang tubig," sabi ko bago hinalikan ko ang noo nya. "Mahal kita, Karina."

"Mahal rin kita x infinity + 1"

Ngumiti ako at hinalikan ko siya ulit, at ramdam ko na kami ang pinakaswerteng tao sa mundo.


	14. Chapter 14

**JAMIE'S POV**

Di ko alam kung pano gawin to pero humiga parin ako sa water bed ko at nagsimula na. Masisiyahan pa ba ako sa sarili kong sikap, lalo na matapos ng lahat na ginawa ni Tim sa akin? Triny ko haplusin ang balat ko napaluha ako, di parehas yun feeling. Pumikit ako, sinusubukan na alahanin ang mga kamay ni Tim, at mga labi nya. Mas mainam na ganin

Gusto ko ulit maramdaman siya, gusto ko siya ang gagalaw sakin

Bumalik ako sa alaala, yung isang pagkakataon bago kami nadiskubre. Ang kapal ng mga daliri niya sa loob ko, kaya kailangan ko ng dalawang daliri ko para kahit papaano magaya ko ito.

Nagmoan ako nun nararamdaman ko na ang sarili ko na nababasa,

Ang isa kong kamay nasa dibdib ko, nirurub ko hanggang sa tumigas ang mga nipple ko. Kay sakit na ang puson ko at kailangan ko ng pangatlong pang daliri para mapuno ako.

Habang ginagawa ko yun iniisip ko si Timothy, yung masculado niyang katawan, at ang boses niya pag ganito kami

Gagawin ko ang lahat para lang ma-dominate niya ako ulit. Ang alaala ng kanyang mga kamay na nanakit sa akin, humahawak sa akin ng mahigpit ay sapat na para isigaw ko na ang pangalan niya.

Nararamdaman ko na ang sarili ko na sumisikip "Timothy!"

Nanginig ako at namuti ang paninigin ko. Nang makahinga na ako ulit, nakita ko na mag-isa talaga ako sa kwarto, at di ang kamay niya ang nagbigay ng kasiyahan sa akin.

Bigla nalang may kumatok sa pinto ko "Ate?"

Shit! Si JN! Pinunasan ko kaagad ang kamay ko. "Bakit?"

"Si Kuya James!"

"Ha? Anong nangyari na naman kay kuya?" May kutob na ako, pero kailangan ko manigurado.

"Umiinom"

Sabi ko nga ba. "Nakailan na ba?" tanong ko.

"Naka isang bote na ng Red Horse"

Napabuntong hininga ako at lumabas sa kwarto ko. "Kuya! Tigil mo nga yan, uuwi si Daddy mamaya!"

Di rin naman din halata na lasing siya "Wala pa si Karina" ang sabi niya.

"Ayaw ni Karina pag nakainom ka," sabi ko.

"Nasan siya?"

"May lakad," sabi ko. Alam ko alam din nya ang sagot, sa totoo lang

"Kasama nino?" habang binuksan ang isang tanduay ice at binigay sakin

Nilapag ko muna sa tabi. "Si Tim. Uuwi naman yan ng maayos."

"Si Jacob?"

"Oo, bakit?" Ang hirap na magkunwari na di nanlalata ang boses ko sa pangalan niya

Napasigaw siya at binasag ang ubos na bote "Bakit?!

"Hoy! Easy lang!"

"Ano?!"

"Nambabasag ka na naman ng bote. Linisin mo nga yan, baka may masugatan at lagot tayo dito."

Kwinelyohan ako ni Kuya "Bakit sila magkasama?!"

"Nagpaalam naman sila ah! Bitawan mo ako!"

"Bakit nga?!"

"Kakain lang" sabi ko habang inalis ko ang kamay niya sa damit ko.

Napamura siya at sinuntok ang pader. Shet, nasan na ba si Ina?

Tinext ko muna si Karina. _'Saan ka?'_ Hindi ko alam kung gusto ko na makita niya si James na lasing na naman o hindi.

 _Pauwi na bakit?'_

' _Nagaalala lang si Kuya'_

' _Otw na'_

Narinig ko na umiiyak na si JN, "JN, bakit?"

"Ate si Kuya galit na galit na"

"James umayos ka nga! Di mo ba nakikita na takot na si bunso?"

Nakabasag nanaman siya at nagmumura

"Anong nangyari? Nadale kamay mo?"

"Basta!" ang sigaw niya

Nagbuntong hininga ako "Bunso, hintay ka sa labas kay Ate Ina at Kuya Tim"

Lumabas si JN at sa wakas umakyat si James sa kwarto niya, sabay pag-slam ng pintuan. Nakarinig na ako ng music mula sa lungga nya matapos ng ilang sandali. Tatahimik na rin si kuya mamaya

"Ano nangyari dito?"

Dumating na si Ina na yakap si JN 

"Si Kuya umiinom na naman," sabi ko sabay kuha ng walis at dustpan

"Ano?!"

Umirap ako "Kala ko ba wala kang paki kay Kuya?"

"Nakita ko na siyang lasing. Nakakatakot siya pag nakainom."

"Ate Ina wag ka muna umakyat please" umiiyak pa rin si JN

Tumigil muna si Karina. "Sige, dito muna kami ni Tim sa labas."

"Wag ka umalis!" pa angal ni JN "Natatakot ako"

"Nasa garden lang kami," sabi ni Tim. "Sama ka nalang."

Tumungo si JN at umalis na sila, at ako umakyat sa kwarto ni Kuya

Di muna ako kumatok, sa tingin ko tulog na sya. INantay ko na makarinig ng hilik bago ako bumaba ulit.

Napatingin ako kay Tim Karina at JN. Di ako bitter nasaktan lang

Masaya sila naguusap. Alam ko na walang pumipigil sa akin na sumama ako at sumali rin sa kanilang kwentuhan, pero kailangan ko alagaan ang sarili ko. Umakyat ako at pumunta sa kwarto ko. Tulog si Kuya, mabilis na ang internet. Walang makakasagabal sa aking laro.

"Jamie? Jamaisah!"

"Alis ka dyan," sabi ko. Kailangan ko na mag-isa ako sa ngayon

"Ayoko nga"

Hindi ko siya pinansin, at naka-lock pa ang pintuan. Hindi ko pa kaya. Mas importante, hindi pa ako papayag na masaktan muli.

Narinig ko nagturn ang lock ng pintuan "Jamaisah wag makulit"

Kumuha ako ng libro. "Wag kang papasok."

Pumunta siya sakin at niyakap ako "I'm sorry"

Sinampal ko siya. "Wala ka bang hiya? Sabi ko ayoko nga kita makita!"

"Pero ako gusto ko!"

Tinulak ko siya paalis sa akin. "Respetuhin mo ako! Kung ayaw mo akong respetuhin dahil minahal kita, respetuhin mo naman ako bilang tao!"

Narinig ko si Ina "Timothy please wag na"

"Bumalik ka na kay Ina," sabi ko kay Timothy. "Please"

"Jamaisah"

"Jamie." Ayoko marining yung pangalan na yan mula sa kanya, mapagkailanman. "Alis ka na."

"Timothy please tama na"

Tinadyakan ko si Timothy at tinulak palabas ng kwarto ko, tsaka sinara ko ang pintuan

Grabe siya, di na niya ba kinoconsider ako? Akala ko ba kung sa ayaw ko o sa gusto ko, masaya dapat ako. Akala ko nga lang pala yun

Naririnig ko si Karina na hinahatak si Timothy na mag usap na lang sila sa baba. Mabuti na yun. Di ko kailangan marinig ang usapan nila, kung tungkol sa akin o hindi.

Naglog in ako sa game at nakita ko ang champion ni Tim. Bat ako naluluha?

Narealize ko na kaya niya kumilos na wala ako. Oo, ako ang best friend nya pero may hangganan yun

Di ako ang mahal niya

Ang sakit naman marealize yun

Na… oo na saakin ang katawan niya

Pero…na kanino ang puso niya?

Sa huli, sino ang pipiliin nya? Alam ko na ang sagot, matagal na, pero ngayon ko lang tinanggap ito

At dahil dun umagos na ang luha sa mga mata, ang sakit pala, kaya pala nagmukmok si Karina ng ilang araw nun nagbreak sila ni Barasque

Hindi ko alam kung ilang minuto o oras ang nakalipas bago natuyo ng tuluyan ang mata ko. Masakit nga, pero kaya kong mabuhay kahit papaano.

"Jamie?" rinig ko si karina sa pinto

"Bakit?" tanong ko nang binuksan ko ang pintuan.

"Pasok ako"

Pinayagan ko siya. "Akala ko may bisita ka."

"Late na Jamie" sabi niya habang tinanggal ang pusod niya sa buhok "Maraming magagalit"

"Gaya si kuya?" pabiro kong sabi habang pinupunasan ko ang mukha ko.

"Mas lalo na yan gurang na yun"

Umirap ako. "Di ka ba antok?"

"Sa.." namula siya "Mga nangyari di ata eh"

Napabuntong hininga ako. "At bakit mo ako kakausapin?"

Sumeryoso mukha niya "Si James"

"Anong nagyari at natakot ng ganon si JN?'

"Naglasing at nagbabasag ng bote. Dahil lumabas kayo ni Tim."

"Ano? Bakit?"

"Yun nga ang nangyari. Alam mo naman ung mokong."

"Alam ko ano?"

"Anong ugali nya pag nagalit siya."

"Jamie di ka ba galit saakin?"

Kung tinanong nya ako kahapon, iba ang magiging sagot ko. Pero ngayon hindi na. "Kasalanan mo ba na ikaw ang pinili ni Tim?"

"Ikaw yun best friend Jamie, di kita mapaplitan kailanman" sabi niya, minsan si Karina anghel talaga eh

"Pwede bang maging kaibigan kung walang respeto?"

"Jamie, alam mo naman yun si Tim mapilit"

"Oo mapilit, pero dapat may limitasyon."

"Gusto niya magsorry kasi eh"

Napabuntong hininga ako. "Hindi agad agad ko syang mapapatawad." oo may kasalanan ako kay Karina, pero sa tingin ko si Tim ang mas may malaking bahagi

"Sige na Jamie, matulog ka na, may kakausapin pa akong lasing eh"

"Ina, huwag. Tulog na yan. At baka kung anong kagaguhan ang gawin niya sa yo."

"Huh?"

"Baka masaktan ka ni Kuya." Ayoko din kung paano tumitingin si kuya sa kanya, masyadong nakakabahala.

Ngumiti lang si Karina "Okay lang, nakita ko yun dugo sa carpet kasi eh"

"Okay lang? Paano yan naging okay?"

"Kasi okay nga lang"

Napakibit balikat ako. "Matulog ka na rin. Walang saysay na kausapin ang lasing."

Nakita ko na ang mga bandages na hawak niya, hay naku

"Tulog na yan, di bale na!"

Ewan ko ba kay Karina may sapak rin yan paminsan eh 

"Alam mo, magkakagulo kung ginising mo sya. Matulog ka na rin, may pasok tayo."

"Okay po"


End file.
